


Let Go

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduating high school and moving to New York was about as surreal as Kurt believed his life could get. But he’d yet to experience one of the biggest things the world had planned for him. </p><p>*This is a “choose your own adventure” style story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since there has been some confusion, I want to clarify how this type of story works and should be read. 
> 
> You start at the beginning like any other story, but at the end of each chapter there are 1-2 choices (previously determined by polling readers) for where you want the story to go next. Those choices are links to alternate versions of each chapter. Not many of the chapters follow a set logical sequence, therefore, in order to read without confusion, please click through the links provided at the end of the chapter and not the usual "next chapter" link on AO3. 
> 
> I hope this helps! Enjoy the story! :)

 

 

_So let go..._  
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

* * *

 

If Kurt Hummel had the choice between spending one of his first full days of summer vacation either at an amusement park or wandering around the eleven-floor, air-conditioned New York City Macy’s, he normally would have chosen the latter. But it was nearly a hundred degrees outside, and he’d somehow been convinced to don a pair of swim shorts at the mention of a water park and get into a car with his friends. So, there he was, slathered up with sunscreen, at a Six Flags in New Jersey of all places.

The hour-and-forty-minute-long ride there with Rachel yammering on incessantly in the backseat was made significantly more bearable by the company of the man behind the wheel and the fact that Kurt had full control over the radio and its volume. Of course, nothing ever stopped Rachel from belting out every last word to every single song that came on, but she sounded as incredible as ever -- especially after two semesters with a vocal coach at NYADA -- and Kurt had always been more fond of her when she was using her voice for something they were both passionate about.

Rachel carefully closed the rented locker that secured their belongings. “There.” She spun back around to face Kurt and Elliott, a dazzling grin on her face. “We’ll come back for everything when we’re tired of the water park and want to grab lunch. Ready to head over to the rides?”

“As long as our first stop is the lazy river,” Kurt said, lowering his sunglasses to conceal his eyes. “Vacation means that I shouldn't have to lift a limb, and that includes climbing stairs.”

“Don't tell me you're going to be a buzzkill, Kurt. The point of an amusement park is to go on the most thrilling rides. Like that one over there.” Rachel pointed to a set of water slides that were several storeys high and twisted and wound their way down into a deep, clear, glistening pool.

A shrill scream tore through the air, accompanied by a large splash.

“I’ll pass. I thought the point of an amusement park was to have fun, and climbing all the way up there and having my thighs rubbed raw by the slide, only to practically free fall into deep water, seems more like a nightmare to me. However, sitting in an inner tube, just drifting along in the cool water and not getting jerked and jostled around, is exactly my idea of fun.”

Elliott chuckled. “I get it, I do, but we came all this way, and I would hate to miss out and not go on as many rides as possible. Besides, Kurt, I didn’t think you were afraid of heights or anything like that.”

“I’m not,” Kurt said indignantly, crossing his arms. “I just want to relax on my day off, not give myself a heart attack.”

“Ok, fine,” Rachel said, “but I wanted to spend the day with you, so can’t we make a compromise?”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“One ride, Kurt. Go on one ride with us, as a group.”

“Oh! And I know the perfect one.” Elliott waved his finger toward something to his left, and Kurt followed until his eyes fell on Reef Runner.

Several flights of stairs led up about six storeys to a landing where families and groups of friends were climbing into large, round inflated rafts and shooting down one of two snaking slides, raucous laughter and screams filling the air with each descent.

“I don’t know…” Kurt began, feeling conflicted. On one hand, it didn’t look so bad, as long as he was strapped in and wearing a life vest, but on the other hand, the way up to the ride looked intimidating enough, and the line was exceptionally long. He began to perspire just thinking about it.

Elliott placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “If I know you well enough, then I know you’re not afraid to take risks. You can sit between me and Rachel, and I promise it’ll be fun. Carpe diem, right? YOLO...?” he added with uncertainty and somewhat apologetically.

“I already made that mistake when Rachel made the same argument about getting tattoos…”

“Rachel has a tattoo?”

Rachel absentmindedly placed her hand over the right side of her bathing suit-covered waist.

“No, _she_ doesn’t. She chickened out, and I ended up with something horribly botched. It's fixed now though, thank god.” Kurt shook his head with a sigh. “You two can go on without me, and we can meet back up after.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel said, her eyes sad and pleading.

“C’mon, Kurt. Separating isn’t exactly what I had in mind for the day, and I’d prefer that we all had fun together,” Elliott said.

It was so difficult to decide while standing there with his two best friends begging and staring at him like two very sad puppies.

Kurt had never been able to say no to Rachel -- though he’d often suffered consequences for being so agreeable. He had learned that it was best to just go along with her plans, but now he considered rethinking that conclusion he’d reached and reconditioning himself to put himself first.

But then there was Elliott. Kurt had no reason to not trust Elliott, who had never steered him wrong. Granted, he’d only known him less than a year, and most of their time spent together was music and performance-related with the exception of a shopping trip here and there when they needed accessories or materials for costumes.

Hadn’t he compromised enough for today? Spending the day at a Six Flags in New Jersey wasn’t quite what he thought they’d be doing when Elliott proposed they all go out. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy theme parks or roller coasters or greasy, deep-fried fair-style foods; he loved it all, especially the atmosphere of overwhelming excitement. Kurt had just been expecting to stay in the city, or at least in the state.

Sometime during his internal debate, Rachel had grabbed Kurt’s arm and began to lead him toward the ride’s entrance. Although he put up no resistance, he knew he had to make a final decision before they’d entered the gate and passed the point of no return.

They paused just before the gate, and Kurt stood in silence as he watched a few scantily clad guys around his age race toward the stairs, his eyes following one particularly round backside before he forced himself to once again focus on the issue at hand.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. “So, are you coming or not, Kurt?”

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt decide?**

**\-- >** [Kurt rides Reef Runner with Elliott and Rachel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16205099)

**\-- >** [Kurt does not ride Reef Runner, but he waits for Rachel and Elliott at the ride's exit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/16204772)

 


	2. Wild Ride

Kurt glanced up at the line again, the backsides of the two guys who’d passed them just moments ago catching his eye again. “Alright. I’ll go on the ride with you.” His face split into a grin, but it wasn’t necessarily due to the excitement both Rachel and Elliott exuded due to his decision. His friends couldn’t see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses and how they trailed up the bodies of the guys as they entered the ride and got in line directly behind them.

Kurt couldn’t really see the boys’ faces, but he had a wonderful view of their fit, shirtless, wet bodies. Judging by their slim but toned waists, arms, and legs, Kurt reasoned that they must be some sort of athletes or perhaps dancers. The one was significantly taller than the other, but something about the shorter boy -- specifically everything from the waist down -- caused Kurt’s mind to stray to thoughts of what he would do to him if only he had the opportunity.

Rachel was talking again, but Kurt tuned her out because his eye candy struck up a conversation that was loud enough for him to eavesdrop on.

“I think I can endure one more ride in the water park, but then we’re gonna need to find lunch.”

“The sun is a little overbearing, but I’m not ready to eat yet. You just want to hurry over to the coasters. I know you, Blaine.”

“C’mon, Seb. You mean to tell me that you’re not hungry? All we had for breakfast was coffee on the ride here.”

“Are you sure it’s not because Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern are so alluring that you can’t wait to be placed in their restraints, mount, and ride them?” he teased, thrusting his hips forward a little and making a lewd gesture.

“No!” He shot back quickly. He cleared his throat and looked around as if hoping he'd not been overheard.

“Please, Blaine. You keep comic books stashed under your bed like they’re porn.”

“Are you sure _you're_ not the one currently fantasizing about their tight asses and abs? Last time I checked, you were the one with a poster of Chris Evans above your bed.”

“Am I supposed to be embarrassed about that?”

“I...no, I guess not.”

They both burst into laughter, and it took everything within Kurt to not laugh along. Kurt’s stomach was doing somersaults at the thought that the two very attractive guys in front of him were also very gay. What were the chances? But now he wasn't sure if he had been very thoroughly checking out someone's boyfriend while he stood right next to him, and Kurt looked down at his feet while guilt settled sickly in his stomach.

The line moved gradually, and they continued to climb the stairs at a snail’s pace.

Rachel must have caught a snippet of the conversation between the boys, because what she brazenly did next made Kurt want to slap a hand over her mouth and toss her over the side of the railing into the pool below.

She tapped the shorter boy on the shoulder, causing him to whip around. “Are you two together? I couldn't help but overhear your flirty banter. I hope I’m not being too presumptuous. You see, I have two gay dads, and my friends here are gay.”

“Hag alert,” Sebastian said through a fake cough, and Blaine snickered.

“Well, hello, stranger and her gay friends.” The shorter boy extended his hand first to Kurt, who was directly behind him. “I'm Blaine.”

Kurt took his hand, terrified that his own was clammy from nerves and the excessive heat. “Kurt.”

“Rachel Berry,” she said, taking his hand in turn. “And this is Elliott. Now we’re no longer strangers.”

“It's great to meet you, although not in the most conventional way,” Elliott said. “Sorry about the interruption.”

“It's cool -” the guy beside Blaine noisily cleared his throat. “Oh! Sorry, my bad.” He placed a hand on his back. “This is Sebastian, my best friend and roommate,” he said pointedly. Seeing Rachel’s now sheepish expression, he added. “And yes, we’re both gay. Just not with each other.”

Sebastian side-eyed Blaine and then rolled his eyes before smiling at the trio.

“Not to be pushy, but the line is moving again,” Elliott said, looking beyond the two at the empty space.

“Oh, whoops.”

Blaine and Sebastian turned back around to climb a few more steps until they reached a landing.

“Uh, you’re roommates…?” Kurt said. “College roommates, or…”

“Yep,” Blaine answered quickly. “Seb and I were roommates in high school, and it worked out for us, so we decided to continue our arrangement in college. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, right?”

“We went to a boarding school,” Sebastian clarified, noticing Kurt’s uncomprehending expression. “And Blaine couldn’t live without me, so he followed me to college.”

“Oh, is that how it was? I seem to remember you practically begging on your knees for me to apply to the same schools.”

“And like the loyal best friend that you are, you did,” Sebastian said, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and pulling him to his side. Blaine playfully shoved him off of him.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what college do you go to?” Kurt said.

“Stockton University,” they both answered almost simultaneously and then laughed.

“Where’s that?” Rachel cut in.

“Galloway, New Jersey. Down by Atlantic City,” Blaine explained, quickly realizing they might not have the slightest clue where he was talking about. “Where do you guys go to school? I mean, you can’t have come very far…?”

“Kurt and I go to NYADA, and Elliott is at NYU,” Rachel said proudly just as Kurt was opening his mouth to respond. He snapped it shut and simply nodded.

“Oh, so you came all the way down from New York? That’s really cool.” Blaine smiled a genuine, dazzling smile. “Must have been a long, arduous drive.”

“Nah, it wasn’t bad. Leaving the city is a breeze, but trying to get back in is a nightmare," Kurt said.

“Well, I’m glad you guys decided to make the trip,” Blaine said, looking directly at Kurt, who felt heat rising in his face.

They continued their ascent, walking on in silence for a few moments, now only a few steps away from the top where the ride began. When they finally reached the top, the ride attendant held his arm out, cutting off Blaine and Sebastian just as a family was filling up the raft before them.

“There are just two of you?” he asked.

Blaine and Sebastian nodded.

“The raft holds six, so you’re gonna need to go on with the group behind you.”

“That’s fine,” Blaine said, and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

As soon as the next empty raft arrived, the attendant directed them into it and then waved Kurt, Rachel, and Elliott forward to join them. Kurt had to remove his sunglasses, and he slid them into the side pocket of his swim shorts, velcroing them safely inside.

“Make sure you hold onto the handles, and enjoy the ride!” the man said as they climbed in.

As discussed, Kurt had positioned himself between Elliott and Rachel, but it wasn’t the ride, its lack of belts, and the absence of life jackets that was unnerving him now; Blaine and Sebastian were sitting side by side directly across from Kurt, and it was difficult to not stare at Blaine’s very smooth, tanned bare chest that was now on prominent display. Blaine returned the shy smile Kurt shot him, but as soon as the raft began to rush down the slide, Sebastian’s grin turned sour. His eyes locked with Kurt’s, and in those accusing green eyes was pure venom and a message that need not be spoken for Kurt to understand.

They might have been longtime best friends, but it was now very apparent that both boys weren’t content with their relationship ending in the friend zone.

Feeling ashamed, Kurt looked away, a faint burning in his cheeks that wasn’t associated with the sun.

Kurt’s stomach flipped as they went around a bend, the entire raft jerking the group, and a loud laugh escaped him. The raft would slow and then pick up speed again, drawing ever nearer to the final drop into the pool.

Just as they reached the edge of the drop, Kurt closed his eyes and tightened his grasp on the handles, feeling Rachel’s hand clasp his.

They hit the water with an enormous splash, and the group was soaked by the spray that rose up around them.

When the raft finally slowed and drifted toward the ride’s exit, Kurt opened his eyes, his heart still racing from the thrill. He met Blaine’s eyes again, and it felt like his heart suddenly stopped. Blaine’s skin was damp, and his dark curls were soaked, dripping water down his forehead; his brilliant, hazel eyes were shining with amusement as if there were bits of the sun within them.

Kurt couldn’t remember climbing back out of the raft, but when his feet were back on solid ground, he regained his wits.

“That was so much fun, wasn’t it, Kurt?” Elliott said.

Kurt nodded slowly. “I’m suddenly very thirsty,” he said, licking his lips.

“I bet you are,” Rachel remarked knowingly, narrowing her eyes at Kurt with a smirk.

“We were just about to grab something to eat, if you’d like to join us,” Blaine offered.

“We’d love to!” Rachel said, grabbing Kurt’s arm.

He knew that it wouldn’t be right to leave his friends for a guy he’d just met, but Kurt felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact that Rachel had so willingly invited herself and Elliott along with an exuberant ‘we’.

“I don’t think I could eat an entire meal yet, but I could definitely go for ice cream,” Elliott said.

“Mm, ice cream,” Blaine hummed. “Smart man. Sounds perfect. There’s a Cold Stone Creamery on the park side. It’s a little pricey, but it’s so damn good. Then again, I guess everything’s pretty pricey at an amusement park.”

“Not that money is an issue,” Sebastian said, pulling out a credit card from his wallet. “Unless, of course, it is for you.” He looked directly at Kurt.

Offended, Kurt grew flustered, not sure what type of response that comment deserved. Luckily, Elliott stepped in and spoke up before Kurt could say or do something he’d later regret.

Elliott pulled out a small wad of twenties from his own wallet. “No worries. We were prepared to enjoy ourselves today.”

“And I have my dads’ credit card in case of an emergency,” Rachel added somewhat smugly.

“Well, then, let’s all go get some ice cream,” Sebastian said, feigning enthusiasm.

After retrieving dry clothes from lockers and making a pit stop at the restrooms, the group began their trek across the water park on their way toward the adjacent park that housed the coasters, rides sans water, and, of course, the restaurants and ice cream parlors.

Entering the ice cream shop was incredibly refreshing. When the cold air hit Kurt’s heated skin, he felt like he could breathe again, no longer nearly suffocating from the humid air outside.

Every flavor behind the counter looked like it would taste like sweet, creamy heaven, and a fickle Kurt finally settled on Chocolate Devotion in a waffle bowl and was far from disappointed.

Everyone ordered ice cream, except for Sebastian who opted for a smoothie, and then they claimed a table by the window. Somehow Kurt had found himself seated between Elliott and Blaine, a position that became increasingly uncomfortable: not only was Blaine even more attractive up close, but he smelled really, really good. Kurt had to keep himself from doing something creepy like inhaling deeply or licking Blaine’s neck. Not that he would ever do that to a virtual stranger, but the impulsive thoughts running through his head were what wet dreams were made of. The heat had surely been getting to him.

Kurt had been so distracted that he didn’t realize his ice cream was dripping until it was too late.

“Oh, shit,” he swore, quickly setting the cup down and scrambling for a napkin to wipe his hands before grabbing the front of his shirt. Kurt let out a whimper and jumped up from his seat. “I - I need to do something before this stains.” In seconds flat, he dashed to the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him.

Chocolate. Of course he had to get chocolate ice cream. And like the klutz that he was, he spilled it on his new Paul Smith tee. What was he even thinking wearing it to an amusement park? So much for changing into dry clothes.

Kurt turned the cold water on full blast and held his hand under to test the temperature, still holding his shirt away from his body. If they weren’t so far from home, he’d be able to pretreat it and throw the shirt in the wash to save it, but alas, cold water was all he currently had to work with. He was so afraid it wouldn’t come out.

The door to the restroom opened, and Kurt turned his head to see who’d entered, his heartbeat stuttering when he saw Blaine.

Blaine had a small packet in his hand, and he held it out, offering it to Kurt. “Here, use this. It should take the stain right out.”

Kurt eyed the brightly colored package of Shout wipes before slowly accepting it. “Thank you,” he said as he tore open the side to remove the towelette. He looked back up at Blaine mid-dab. “Do you really just carry these things around?”

“I’m always prepared,” Blaine said. “That’s something I have my mother to thank for.”

“Well, thank you, Blaine’s mom,” Kurt said with a small grin, continuing to wipe and dab at the chocolate. When he held the section of the shirt up again, it was damp, but he could see that the wipes had indeed taken the ice cream right out and immense relief washed over him.

Kurt didn’t think he could thank Blaine enough, though he said it again and again.

“You’re a lifesaver, truly. Thank you so, so much.”

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal,” Blaine said. “But you’re very welcome.”

“Trust me, it’s a _huge_ deal,” Kurt said, his eyes meeting Blaine’s again.

They both fell into an awkward silence, just standing there across from each other. Kurt knew he was grinning like an idiot, in a daze, thinking he was so happy he could just _kiss_ Blaine...

Instead, he reached forward and gave Blaine a very brief hug.

Kurt snapped himself out of it, quickly moving to dispose of the used Shout wipe and wash his hands. But when he looked back up again at the mirror, Blaine was still standing there, this time right behind him, just staring in a way that was slightly unsettling, yet his expression was soft and questioning. Kurt’s heart thumped hard in his chest, and he was at a loss for words.

“I -” Blaine began, cutting himself off, his brow furrowing as if he was currently having a very heated internal debate. “Call me crazy, but for a moment there…” Blaine paused and swallowed hard. “I thought you were going to kiss me.”

Kurt froze, feeling the blood rush instantaneously to his neck, face, and ears, and the small room suddenly felt stifling.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry...forget I ever said that. I was probably just imagining it, and now I’ve gone and made an ass of myself,” Blaine began to ramble. “I was never very good at reading people…”

As Blaine babbled on nervously, Kurt’s eyes strayed to Blaine’s lips, which he couldn’t help but notice looked especially delicious, and he imagined his mouth probably tasted like the dessert they’d had.  

Finally catching his breath, Blaine was brave enough to look Kurt in the eye again. “Were you…? I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you were.”

Kurt felt like all the air was suddenly sucked from his body.

 

* * *

  

**What does Kurt do?**

\--> [Kurt kisses Blaine in the bathroom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16409299)

\--> [Kurt doesn’t kiss Blaine because it’s too soon and he knows that Sebastian has feelings for Blaine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/16429084)


	3. Hot And Cold

Kurt wasn’t sure what had overcome him. Blaine’s nervous babbling and his blunt honesty was inexplicably adorable and entrancing, and he became so fixated on Blaine’s mouth and his sincere, softly spoken words that his body reacted before his brain could.

When their lips met, Kurt momentarily forgot about the existence of the entire world save for the warm, soft, sweet mouth on his that began to kiss him back almost fiercely, like they were lovers who’d just been reunited after years apart.

A warm palm tenderly pressed against Kurt’s cheek, Blaine’s thumb caressing by his temple as he deepened the kiss. Kurt let out an involuntary moan, and his eyes flew open, suddenly becoming aware of what he was doing and appalled at where he was doing it. He threw his hands up and planted his palms at Blaine’s chest with every intent to push him off of him just as a distinct noise caught his attention, a clear, high-pitched wolf-whistle.

They sprang apart and turned toward the startling sound.

Sebastian began to clap slowly, his highly unenthusiastic applause dying within seconds. “You just couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you. And in the bathroom of a Cold Stone Creamery of all places. Super classy, fellas.”

Kurt felt like the air had been knocked out of him, this time by a swift and heavy hit to the gut. He suddenly grew dizzy, but he planted himself firmly and prepared himself to strike with his words like a cornered snake threatened by a mongoose.

Blaine stepped forward. “It was me. This was all me, Sebastian. I made the first move, not Kurt, so leave him out of it.”

“It takes two, darling, but whatever. We were getting worried, wondering if you two were okay in here. It wasn’t very polite to keep us waiting -- though it seems like neither of you have very high standards or manners,” he added as he gave the bathroom a once over with a frown.  

“We’ll be right out,” Blaine said flatly, dismissing his friend.

Thankfully, Sebastian gladly took the hint and his leave.

“I'm really sorry about that,” Blaine said.

“No, don't be,” he said, the taste of Blaine still on his lips. Kurt was certain he knew why Sebastian was so bitter, and it kind of felt good to be the cause of someone's jealousy, especially someone who'd been so rude to him without reason. For now, Kurt wanted to keep that knowledge to himself. Perhaps he would tell Blaine another time. Perhaps he wouldn't.

“We should get out of here,” Blaine said.

Without another word, they returned to their friends, who were now standing impatiently by the shop’s front door. Rachel had been typing furiously on her phone, her face screwed up in concentration, but when she spotted Kurt, she quickly stashed it away in her bag, her bright expression dialing all the way up and bordering on insane.

“What?” Kurt said, his eyebrow quirked.

“Nothing!” Rachel said, her teeth still bared in that maniacal grin she sometimes wore when she was up to something.

“You know what? Don't tell me. I don't wanna know,” Kurt decided. “So, are we going on some rides, or what?”

“Yes, please,” Elliott piped up. “I vote Nitro…anyone?”

“Race ya to it,” Blaine said, pushing the door open and rushing back into the heat once again.

During and immediately following the kiss, Kurt had felt such a blissful rush, like he was full to bursting with a sort of power, but as they stood in line after line and rode ride after ride, never once acknowledging what happened between them, he began to feel a lot more like a sad, deflated balloon.

There was blame to share, no doubt. Kurt had been tongue-tied, unable to find an appropriate moment to bring it up to Blaine. Instead, he suffered in silence and began to feel embarrassed the more he replayed the scenario in his head. Kurt worried that the reason Blaine had been ignoring the elephant in the room was because Blaine was ashamed of what had happened and was even regretting it, and...oh god, what had he done?

Each ride was at least a momentary reprieve.

Hours passed, the sun began to dip toward the horizon, and a cool breeze played at their hair and skin, relieving them of the heat from the day. The hour of closing was approaching, and the stars were beginning to dot the sky. Kurt grew weary, letting out a yawn as they strolled along.

“This is the best part of the night,” Blaine said.

“How so?” Rachel asked.

“In the twilight, the park starts to light up, and if you get a good enough vantage point, you can look out and see everything and it's beautiful. That's why I always wait until the final hour to ride the Ferris wheel.”

“That sounds so romantic,” Rachel sighed. “If only you weren't gay.”

“You had no idea my man Blaine was such a softy, did you?” Sebastian quipped. “He's a regular ol’ Romeo.”

“Minus the suicide factor, I hope,” Elliott joked.

“Sure? I wasn't ever much of a Shakespeare guy to be honest,” Sebastian said. “MJ always spoke more to me than some dead, pompous white guy.”

“I feel you,” Elliott said. “Mercury and Bowie are the reasons I ever picked up a guitar. Give me a lyric and a riff over a sonnet any day -- not to discredit the music in the poetry or anything, it’s just hard to relate to.”

Kurt was amused when Elliott and Sebastian fist-bumped, and he turned to see Blaine’s reaction, surprised to see him looking so aloof. He almost spoke up about the kiss right then and there, but something held him back.

They'd reached the line to the Ferris wheel, and Kurt watched Sebastian and Elliott’s interaction while half listening to whatever Rachel was blabbering on about beside him. As much as he tried, it proved only slightly effective in getting his mind off of Blaine, who was standing so close yet so far. It was tortuous, and the wait felt more like an hour than the actual twenty minutes it took to be admitted.

The Big Wheel turned, slowing to a stop when the next empty rectangular car reached the bottom, swinging slightly as it settled.

Blaine climbed in first, sliding across the bench that wrapped around the perimeter of the interior. Fast as the Flash, Sebastian practically leaped into the car next, making a point to secure a seat beside his friend, barring Kurt from doing so. Kurt knew his suspicions were correct after all five were inside the car with the gate locked. When the wheel began to turn again, bringing them higher into the air, Kurt found himself watching Blaine whose head was turned away and was entranced by the view as they climbed gradually higher. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught those snakelike green eyes once again staring him down, only this time they were accompanied by a taunting smug grin.

Sure, Sebastian might think he somehow ‘won’ this time, though there wasn’t a true competition taking place. Still, Kurt couldn’t help but feel overwhelming doubt about the meaning behind what had transpired between him and Blaine. What if the kiss meant nothing to Blaine and was only a bit of fun? Or what if the reason Blaine hadn’t mentioned it since was because Kurt was an awful kisser and he just wants to forget it ever happened? He couldn’t help but think the worst things, and as the wheel went slowly around its axis, Kurt wished that he had been on the ride alone with Blaine so he could confront him and find out the truth.

But Kurt also wished they could have ridden the Ferris wheel alone because, as cheesy and cliched as it was, he still thought it would be romantic to share a kiss at the top. Instead, he let out a weary breath and turned his attention toward the park, all lit up, the lights twinkling in the darkness like earthly constellations. Blaine was right: it was breathtakingly beautiful.

The ride couldn’t last forever, and as they were lowered toward the ground in order to be let off, the magic of the moment was broken.

With a somewhat heavy heart, Kurt prepared to say his goodbyes. They would head home and go their separate ways, perhaps for good. Kurt didn’t want it to be for good, though, and his chest ached at the thought that he may never find resolution or see Blaine again.

The group of friends were gathered in a loose circle, exchanging parting words and words of thanks for the fun time they had together, and then Blaine suddenly reached forward.

“Wait,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him aside. “Could we maybe exchange phone numbers?”

Kurt’s heart swelled again, knowing that this must mean something. He nodded, a bashful smile creeping to his face. “Yeah. Of course.”

“You should come visit me at Stockton sometime, and I could show you around. You’re always welcome.”

“I would really like that,” Kurt said, feeling warm and bubbly all over.

“If I can get to the city, I would love to come visit sometime. I’m sure there’s plenty to do there, and I haven’t been to New York yet.” He handed Kurt’s phone back to him, taking and pocketing his own.

The final parting was bittersweet, their goodbyes laced with a promise of something more. In a daze, Kurt followed his friends across the parking lot to the car and climbed into the back seat beside a confused Rachel.

“You’re not riding shotgun this time?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m tired, and the headlights of the other cars are too bright.” He let out a lengthy yawn, speaking through it, “Back here is nice.”

Elliott started the ignition and began to pull out of the space and head back toward the highway. The motion of the car and the quiet music playing on the radio didn’t take long to coax both Kurt and Rachel to sleep. A glance in the rearview caused Elliott to laugh softly at the sight of Kurt’s head on Rachel’s shoulder, both blissfully unaware and perfectly comfortable supporting each other’s weight. And they slept peacefully the entire trip back until Elliott entered the city limits. They’d had such a wonderful day out, but it was true: there was no place like home. 

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16568803)


	4. Two Tickets To Paradise

Kurt’s head was buried in a magazine when the door of the loft began to shift, rolling open and startling him. Tossing the July issue of _Vogue_ aside, he jumped to his feet from the couch and spun around, his heart thumping painfully hard and fast as fight or flight kicked in at the sight of long, raven hair and a dazzling, lipsticked smile.

“Surprise, bitches! I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

Rachel emerged from the kitchen, tightly gripping a whisk as if she’d be able to use it as a weapon to fend off the intruder, but the sight of dark, mascaraed lashes and a pair of long, golden-tanned legs in sapphire pumps caused her to freeze in the doorway. She promptly let go, and it fell to the floor and rolled away from her feet.

“Santana!?” they said in unison.  

“No, it’s Santa Claus,” she said, leaving the door open wide as she entered the apartment, choosing a spot by Kurt’s feet to drop her bags before promptly choosing a chair to drop her butt into. “And I come bearing gifts -- well, _one_ gift: me.” She beamed at the pair, who were still frozen in shock. “What?” She pulled off her heels, dangling them from her fingers before letting them drop onto the carpet. “You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Rachel could finally form words. “What are you doing here?”

Santana propped her feet up on the coffee table, crossing her legs. “I realized I hadn’t been to New York yet to visit you.”

“And you decided _now_ was the perfect time to show up without so much as a phone call or even a text?” Kurt said. “And then you come barging in like you own the place -”

“If you two sad saps hadn’t left the door unlocked, then I would’ve had to knock. I might not know much about New York or this neighborhood, but I saw some _sketchy_ people on my way in. You might want to be more careful -- any undesirable could come waltzing in.”

Both Rachel and Kurt stared her down with unadulterated loathing, and then Kurt crossed his arms and noisily cleared his throat.

“I hope you know there isn’t anywhere for you to sleep,” he said.

“No biggie. I’ll set up camp out here on the couch, and I won’t disturb your sleeping arrangements -- unless of course Berry wants to experiment,” she said with a wink. “You, too, Pretty Pony, if you’re feeling curious. We can make it a true reunion.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kurt groaned. “No, no, no, and _hell_ no. You better have money for a hotel, because there is _no_ way you’re staying here.”

“Kurt…” Rachel said, giving him a look that suggested he was being a little harsh. “As much of a surprise this visit has been, Santana _is_ our friend,” she attempted to reason.

“Yeah, Hummel, what she said.”

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine,” he huffed. “You can stay, but _only_ for the weekend. If your ass isn’t off our couch by Monday, I will personally pay to Uber you all the way back to Ohio. Got it?”

“Got it. Just for the weekend,” she repeated back to him, which Kurt could tell she was doing just to appease him.

“You have absolutely no intention of leaving after the weekend, do you,” he said.

“No. Not at all.” Santana grinned. “I knew you knew me better than that.”

“All too well,” he said. “Alright, listen. It’s summer, and luckily there isn’t too much you can get in the way of. We have a lot more down time now that we don’t have classes, but we do have jobs and rehearsals, so I’ll expect you to do something to make your stay more bearable.”

“If you want me to dress up in a sexy maid costume, I’m pretty sure I still have the getup from Rocky Horror somewhere. I can even excuse that it’s totally racist and misogynistic.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Rachel said stiffly. “We’ll just expect you to keep yourself busy. And if you can make some money to contribute to rent, than that’s even better.”

“I’ll do my best, I promise. So...what are we all doing sitting around? It’s summer, and you two seem like you could use a little color in your life.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what to make of Santana’s comment, but she was probably right. It was nice enough out, and the sun would still be up for a few hours. Although he’d planned for a lazy day, there was no reason to remain cooped up when they could at least give their friend a tour of the city. Her arrival had completely blindsided them, but Kurt knew he could make the best of it rather than be miserable. Besides, Santana could be a lot of fun when she wasn’t tearing people down.

Even after living in the city for two semesters, Kurt had yet to see much of Manhattan. He showed Santana some of his favorite haunts in Brooklyn before they took a train to Central Park where they spent the last daylight hours. Rachel had recently spent the last of her tips on groceries and Kurt had paid for their metro passes, so eating dinner out wasn’t an option. Instead, they headed back to the loft for a ladies’ night in, complete with extra buttery popcorn and a bootleg of _RENT_ , courtesy of YouTube.

“It’s so great to be together like this again.” Snug and sandwiched on the center of the couch, Santana draped her arms over Rachel’s and Kurt’s shoulders. “With showtunes and the inability of both of you to not sing along to every single song as if you’re starring in the production yourself, it almost feels like we’re back in Glee Club again.”

“I’m glad you feel right at home,” Rachel said. She leaned over and closed the laptop. “So, speaking of home...what have you been up to? It’s been an entire year since we graduated, and I haven’t heard much from you at all.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve kinda been...around,” she said.

“You did go to college, didn’t you?” Kurt asked.

“I’ve been to college,” Santana said. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“That’s not what Kurt was saying. We’re just concerned about you since you’ve been sorta MIA.”

“I didn’t know I signed up for an interview. Why don’t you stop grilling me and tell me all about what _you’ve_ been up to? I know how much you love talking about yourself. How about you, Hummel? You get laid yet?”

Kurt nearly spit out the mouthful of soda he’d been drinking. “Like I would tell you anything like that,” he said, setting the glass on the coffee table and crossing his arms and legs.

“So you _are_ still a virgin. Figures.”

“He might not be for long,” Rachel said, flashing a grin.

“ _Rachel_ ,” Kurt warned, but she didn’t take the hint.

“Kurt’s been talking to a boy he met at Six Flags. He’s very handsome and has a tight little body.”

“Wanky. Name?”

“Blaine,” Kurt told her.

“And where is this Blaine now? Why haven’t I met him yet?”

“He goes to school in New Jersey,” Rachel explained. “Southern New Jersey. They’ve been doing the long distance thing for now.”

“We’re talking and that’s all. Nothing’s official, so there’s no ‘long distance thing’,” Kurt said. “I like him, but...I don’t know.”

“What else is there to know?” Santana said. “Hot bod? Nice? Actually answers your calls and texts? Sounds like a winner to me. Why not make it official?”

“Because I don’t know when I’ll ever see him again,” Kurt admitted. He fidgeted in his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Right before we left Six Flags, Blaine gave me his number and said I was welcome to come visit him whenever. Some days, it’s tempting to just up and hop a train or a bus, but I feel like it’s best to keep our interactions limited to phone calls and text messages. I felt like I was acting rashly, not like myself, and I want to avoid getting into further, um, embarrassing situations. I don’t want to rush into something so fast that it spirals out of control and crashes, ending in disaster and flames.”

“Booo. That is _so_ boring,” Santana said.

“I know this is like the the pot calling the kettle black, but don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic, Kurt?” Rachel said. “You like him, right?”

“I - yeah, I do, but -”

“Blaine could be really good for you, but you need to let him in. I know you, Kurt. You put up these walls because you’re scared to fail or get hurt. You were like that with me when we first met. You hardly smiled and you walked around like you were trying to look small and go unnoticed, but underneath it all was a kid screaming to be front and center stage. You’re a star, Kurt. I’ve watched you grow in the last few years into a confident young man who was even bold enough to take me on in a sing off in front of the entire school, and now I want to see you grow by giving love a chance. I wanna see you happy. When you were talking to Blaine…? It was the first time I’d seen you so open in a long time. Blaine makes you smile, and that’s a very powerful thing.”

Kurt was quiet in contemplation, Rachel’s voice reverberating in his head. He could see Blaine’s smile so clearly in his mind every time he thought about him or received a text message from him, and he smiled to himself. She was right, and Kurt usually hated when she was right, except this time Rachel couldn’t have spoken more truth.

Kurt’s mouth stretched in a yawn, and he suddenly realized how tired he was. “It’s getting late. I’m gonna head to bed now, if you two don’t mind.”

“Go on,” Santana said. “We know you need your beauty sleep.”

Rachel rose from her seat as Kurt left the couch, reaching for his hand and stopping him.

“Good night, Kurt,” she said, gently squeezing before letting go.

“‘Night, Rach.”

“Ahem.”

Kurt laughed. “Good night, Santana.”

 

***

 

Kurt woke with a jolt, and his eyes flew open. Disoriented and feeling pressure on his chest, his first panicked thought was that he was being kidnapped. The weight of another body pressed him into his mattress. He began to struggle and opened his mouth to yell for help, but there was a hand over it, muffling his voice.

“Shh, Kurt. It’s just me.” Santana removed her hand and climbed off of him. “Just keep it down, will you? I don’t wanna wake Rachel.”

“What the hell, Santana?!” Kurt hissed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, and -” he glanced toward the window, seeing it was still mostly dark outside. “What time is it even?”

“It’s early…”

“I can see that.” Kurt snatched his phone from the nightstand to check the time and then glared daggers at Santana. “What’s so important that you needed to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn? You better have a good reason, or I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Jeez, calm down. I need you to get out of bed and get dressed. It’s for a good cause, I promise.”

“And I should trust you why?”

“Because I’m taking you to see Blaine.”

Kurt sat bolt upright at the mention of the name. “Wait a minute...were you not listening to _anything_ I said last night?”

“I heard every last word you said.” Santana grabbed his forearms. “And that’s why you’re coming with me, whether you like it or not,” she said, attempting to pull him up from the bed. “If -” She yanked again. “- you know-” She gave another pull, nearly dislocating Kurt’s shoulder and causing him to push her away, “- what’s good for you. Stop resisting, Hummel.”

“You’re completely insane.” Kurt threw his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet. “If you wanted to wake me up, you should have done it nicely. For example, with a cup of coffee, tea, or breakfast.”

She hopped off the bed. “I’ll buy you coffee at the bus station. Now get dressed, and wear something cute.”

“Like I need _you_ to tell me how to dress,” he scoffed, beginning to pull off his t-shirt. “Do you mind?”

Santana threw her hands up and turned away but didn’t leave the room. Arms crossed, she took a few steps toward the window to look out at the street below. “I bought tickets right after you went to bed last night, just for the two of us. We should arrive in Atlantic City before noon. You don’t need to be so serious all the time, you know. It’s okay to test the waters and have a little fun.”

“I’m not like you.” Kurt rummaged through his drawer, selecting the perfect pair of shorts to match the shirt he’d pulled off his rack. “I can’t just put myself out there and do things just because they feel good.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m easy?” she said, feigning offense.

“Wha- ? No, I -” Kurt began to stutter, but Santana laughed.

“Relax. I’m just messing with you.”

Kurt pulled his shorts on, zipping and buttoning them closed. “Espresso.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, make that a double espresso. I’m gonna need it.”

Santana turned to see Kurt now fully dressed, looking chic as always, and her mouth stretched into a marvelous grin. “Deal.”

“Now, let’s go before I realize that I’d much rather be asleep.”

The trip to the station and the bus ride there was hazy. Despite the cup of liquid energy in his hand, Kurt slipped in and out of consciousness. In attempt to stay awake, he watched out the window as the city morphed into towns to highways and trees, but it had an opposite, hypnotizing effect.

“I’ve never seen the ocean,” he heard Santana say softly.

It was the last thing Kurt heard before passing out.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was shining brightly through the windowpanes, creating a halo of sorts on his lap. The screech of brakes had roused him, and the bus was idling at the terminal.

“Rise and shine, Buttercup,” Santana said.

“I wish this was the first time I was waking up,” he grumbled.

“C’mon. Quit your whining, we need to catch a cab.”

Wearily, Kurt followed Santana out to the curb where there was a line of cabs waiting for passengers. She pulled open the door of the closest car and ushered Kurt inside with a shove before climbing in herself.

“We’re going to Stockton,” she told the driver, who nodded and began to pull out onto the road.

“So…” Kurt began as the car rumbled along the road. “Did you even think this entirely through?”

“You have a thing against spontaneity? Thinking too much and planning out every second of your sad existence isn’t good for you.”

“Listen, Santana. I know you don’t have any qualms about making impromptu appearances, but I think it’s polite to give at least some warning before barging in on someone.”

“Showing up unannounced is my specialty. It’s kind of like a surprise birthday party any day of the year, and what’s better than that?”

“If you insist.” Kurt turned his phone screen on and pulled up Blaine’s name on his contacts list. His finger hovered over it for a moment, and then he turned it off and put it away again.

They were in the cab for twenty minutes or so before they reached Galloway. It was such a quiet area, no houses or businesses for miles it seemed, and the Stockton campus was secluded, surrounded by nature. Kurt couldn’t imagine going to school here, where there was no noise, no traffic, and birdsong to wake up to rather than sirens. Rather than taking a stroll through a bustling city park, students hung out on the green or took a stroll along the sands as the ocean rolled up and receded beside them. Everything was bright and clean, like some dreamland where no humans actually lived.

During the ride, Kurt had pulled up his and Blaine’s ongoing text conversation in search for any mention of the name of Blaine’s dorm. Luckily, he recalled an instance when Blaine had brought it up, and he screen capped it. Now that they were on campus and paying the driver before exiting the cab, their next challenge would be navigating the campus and actually finding Blaine.

Up until that point, it hadn’t occurred to Kurt that Blaine might not even be at the school that day since he and Sebastian like to go out, but he held onto the hope that this wasn’t all a huge waste of time. In fact, the campus was eerily quiet and deserted; although there was a summer session, only a handful of students stayed on campus over the break, such as international students or those who lived far away. Following the signs was easy enough, and after wandering for a few minutes, they spotted the building they’d been searching for. It was freshman dorm built of brick and gray stone and stood about three storeys high.

Kurt grabbed the door handle on the main entrance and gave it a pull, but it didn’t budge. “Dammit. Why didn’t I think about that? They have a card reader, and you can’t get in without a student ID. So much for surprising him.” Kurt reached into his pocket to fish out his phone. “I’ll have to call him -”

“No, wait.” Santana grabbed Kurt’s arm. “Look, someone’s coming. Maybe she can let us in.” She waved and called out, “Excuse me! Is there any way you can swipe your card for us? We seem to have misplaced our IDs and are locked out of our dorm.”

The girl looked about their age, perhaps a year or two older, and she wore a peculiar expression in response to Santana’s request. At first, she gave no answer, just silently looked them both up and down, amusement alight in her eyes.

“Well...you happen to be in luck, because I’m an RA in this dorm.”

“ _Mierda_ ,” Santana swore. “ _Sabe_.”

“ _S_ _í_ , I do know that you two are definitely _not_ residents here. Who’s gonna come clean and tell me what’s really going on here?”

“God, I’m really sorry,” Kurt began. “None of this was even my idea. We were just trying to get in to surprise a friend -- please don’t tell on us!”

The girl laughed. “I’m not going to tell on anyone. I might be able to help you if you tell me who your friend is though.”

“Blaine,” Santana said. “He does live in this building, right?”

The RA’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Blaine Anderson! Yeah, his room is actually right next to mine.” Her smile fell away. “But he’s not here right now.”

“I knew it, I knew this was all a waste of time and we never should have come here,” Kurt griped. “This is all your fault, Santana.”

“Hold on a sec. There’s no need to get upset. What I meant is he’s not here in his room right now, but he’s still on campus, and I happen to know exactly where he is. He and his roommate headed out earlier on their way to the volleyball court. They asked me if I wanted to play, but I had way too much to get done -- you know, duties and all. You only missed them by about twenty minutes. You’ll find them by the intramural fields, which are just down this road here.”

“Thank you so much!” Kurt blurted.

“No problem,” she said. “ _Y,_ _encantada_ ,” she said to Santana. “I’m Sara, by the way...and you are…?”

She swallowed hard, a slight blush rising in her face. “Santana.”

Kurt had never seen his friend so nervous, but there was no mistaking the meaning behind the way the RA was eying Santana now. It was as if she could smell the gay on her. It took a lot to refrain from laughing, and he was glad when the tension broke with the breaking of that uncomfortably intense eye contact.

Santana gasped as if she could finally breathe after being underwater. “This is perfect! I love it.”

“Huh?”

“You heard that, right? They’re playing volleyball. In the hot sun. You know what that means? Semi-naked women _and_ men.”

“That might have occurred to me,” Kurt said, remembering how amazing Blaine looked without his shirt.

“I know bisexuals get such a bad rap and people say we’re greedy, but hell yeah I’m greedy. Give me all the beautiful and smoking hot people I can put my hands on.”

Kurt shook his head, and then they took off in a rush toward the court.

When they arrived out of breath, Kurt was happy and relieved to see that there was still a game going on. There were about eight or nine people split into two teams currently in the middle of a highly competitive match, running, jumping, and diving for the ball to knock it back to the other side.  

It was hot, sweaty, semi-naked paradise. No matter where Kurt looked, he saw pecs, tanned skin, toned arms, legs, abs, ass, ass, ass. He began to feel woozy, which he conveniently blamed on the heat. Kurt scanned the constantly shifting group until he spotted Blaine, his heart soaring at the sight of him.

“Which piece of meat is Blaine?” Santana said, biting her lower lip, her eyes shifting to and fro as she followed the ball as well as a pair of bouncing breasts of a player who had just leaped into the air to spike the ball. “Is it him?” She pointed, and Kurt followed her finger to none other than Sebastian. “I think he’s your type.”

“Oh, really? And what exactly do you think my ‘ _type’_ is?”

“Tall, skinny, white, the hair...Don’t all you twinks usually go after other twinks that look like you? You spend so much time looking in the mirror…”

Kurt gasped, offended. “Wow. That’s incredibly insulting. I’ll have you know you couldn’t be more wrong. There,” he said, pointing him out. “ _That’s_ Blaine!”

In his anger, Kurt had spoken more loudly than intended, and his voice carried, alerting the players of their presence, especially Blaine, who was distracted and turned when he heard his name called. The ball flew over the net, falling with a soft plop into the sand by his feet. The other team cheered and hollered, and those around him looked over to see what had caused him to screw up.

Blaine gaped at Kurt.  

Sebastian threw up his hands and sneered. “Of course it’s Kurt. He just had to show up uninvited and screw up our game.”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Sebastian.”

Blaine jogged over to the court’s side. His brow furrowed as he took in Kurt. “I don't understand...why are you here?”

“It was sorta spur of the moment. My friend dragged me here -- not that I don't want to be here. I'm really sorry for just showing up like this.”

“No, don't be. I told you you're always welcome, and...I'm happy to see you.”

Blaine faltered, taking a small step forward before throwing his arms around Kurt and pressing their bodies together in one of the most awkward hugs Kurt had ever experienced. Kurt was both slightly grossed out and somewhat turned on by the feeling of Blaine’s sweat-slick, heated bare skin against the thin fabric of his shirt. God, his chest was warm and solid, but it was uncomfortably warm out despite the breeze coming off the water.

When he let go, Kurt tried to subtly tug his shirt from where it was sticking to his body to get some air up underneath it.

Unable to stand back any longer and ignore his compulsion to be nosy, Sebastian plodded through the sand and came up beside Blaine, flanking him almost as if he was his bodyguard.

“I’m Santana,” she said, hip checking Kurt and offering her hand, which Blaine absently took. Her eyes fell south and locked onto the front of Blaine’s shorts before raking all the way up to his face again. “ _Very_ nice to meet you.”

“It’s uh, nice to meet you, too.” Blaine swallowed hard and did everything he could to break eye contact with her, his eyes screaming for help when he looked at Kurt. “So, hey…” Blaine clapped his hands together. “Since you are here, we could use a few more players. You two wanna join the game?”

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t want to intrude,” Kurt said, immediately having flashbacks to gym class, none of which were pleasant and usually involved him falling and bumping something or twisting a limb. At least volleyball wasn’t a contact sport, even if he was clumsy and accident prone, and the sand could lessen the impact if he were to hit the ground for any reason. It might not be that bad. He wasn’t exactly dressed for sports, but he could slip his shoes off like most of the other players. Joining the game could be a lot of fun, but he was still debating whether he really wanted to potentially embarrass himself yet again in front of Blaine. Wasn’t that the main reason he’d avoided coming to see him in the first place?

“If you don’t want to, we were just finishing up this game. If you wanna hang around for a few more minutes, we can go to lunch instead,” Blaine said.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt decide?**

**\-- >** [Kurt joins the volleyball game.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16726513)

 **\-- >** [Kurt passes on volleyball and joins Blaine for lunch.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/16726702)

 


	5. ‘Cause I Know, You Know

****“Please, Blaine. You want _him_ to play?” Sebastian balked. “Kurt doesn’t look like he’s touched a ball in his life.”

“I’m sure you know plenty about playing with balls,” Santana said, holding her hand palm up and wiggling her fingers.

“I’ll have you know that I was on my high school’s football team,” Kurt said, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for big, sweaty bears,” Sebastian said. “Getting touched on the football field was probably the most action you got in high school. Or, like, ever.”

“I was the kicker!” Kurt snapped, which Sebastian had a fit over until he was nearly doubled over with laughter.

“Listen here, you horse-toothed, Chad Michael Murray wannabe! Kurt could totally kick your ass. Kurt was a star player on that football team, and he was a star player in our show choir too! Take that for versatility.”

“Oh, really? I would have totally pegged you for a bottom.”

Santana was outraged, turning to Kurt. “Are you going to let that jerk talk to you like that?! C’mon, let’s play and make him eat his words -- and hopefully some sand and the ball as well!”

Kurt was silently fuming, stewing in the slew of insults Sebastian had thrown his way in under a single minute. He tried to hide the fact that Sebastian had gotten to him, but even with Santana’s support, he was a ringless grenade one second from blowing. Sebastian couldn’t have known that his relentless taunting would trigger Kurt’s competitive nature, and he felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins, the same feeling and rush he got from stepping onto a stage to perform. Balled into fists at his side, his hands began to shake. This meant war.

Still, he kept his cool. “No. I’m not going to let him talk to me like that. I’m in. I’m playing.”

Santana whooped.

“By all means. It’s your funeral,” Sebastian sneered, stepping back with a welcoming flourish of his arm.

A few of the players shifted around to make room for Kurt and Santana, who both kicked off their shoes and stepped onto Blaine’s side of the sandy court. Assuming a position in the back line of the X-like formation they had going on, Kurt mentally and physically prepared himself for the serve that would set the game into motion. Remembering back to gym class, Kurt focused on how he was supposed to clasp his hands and hold his forearms to avoid injury, and when the ball came right to him, he successfully bumped it back over the net, a laugh escaping him.

As the afternoon sun beat down on them, they continued to play, losing some and winning some. Kurt rotated as the ball changed possession, growing nervous as he neared the front line by the net. The area by the net was notorious not only for the added responsibility of being the last hope of knocking it back to the other side but also for being what he liked to call the spike zone. Spiking the ball was something Kurt had never quite gotten the hang of; he had the height, but not the power. But he was able to set the ball for his teammates and receive an assist to hit it back over.

When their team started to pull ahead, it was clear that Sebastian was absolutely furious, but Kurt did his best to ignore him and was careful not to get too smug or too confident, lest he lose his focus.

What happened next was mostly a blur.

Arms raised, Sebastian’s feet left the ground, and he hammered the ball with as much force as he could muster. Straight at Kurt’s face.

Unable to throw up his hands quickly enough, eyes shut tightly, Kurt braced himself for the inevitable pain, his life flashing before him.

But the pain never came.

Kurt opened his eyes only to find Blaine on his side in the sand, the ball clutched tightly to his chest.

“Holy shit, Anderson.”

“That was some superhero type shit. Goddamn.”

“Boy can jump -”

“Correction, boy can fly. That was insane.”

Blaine rose to his feet, dusting himself off. “I think it’s time to call it a day.”

He spoke sternly and with such authority that all acquiesced and agreed that it was time to call it quits and hit up the dining hall.

While the others said their goodbyes, Kurt was still shaking, unable to believe that he wasn’t currently balled up on the ground, sporting a busted, bloody nose; Blaine had come to his rescue yet again.

After a few moments, the shock wore off, and Kurt began to feel like himself again. Unfortunately, feeling more grounded brought with it an acute awareness of his current post-game physical state; he was drenched in sweat and felt gross and in desperate need of a shower before he would even consider making an appearance at any dining establishment or facility.

Blaine turned to Kurt, and Kurt hoped to god he didn’t smell as awful as he felt.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked. “That was a really close call.”

“That wasn’t a ‘close call’, that was attempted murder,” Santana remarked.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Sebastian said, laying it on thick. “Volleyball can be a _very_ tough and dangerous sport, and I would have felt _terrible_ if my spike had hit you square in the face.”

“I’m sure you would have,” Kurt said flatly. “I’m alright, just need some water and a hot shower to wash this sweat and stink off me.”

“There’s a bathroom right down the hall from our room. I could lend you some fresh, dry clothes,” Blaine offered.

“No offense, but I don’t think your clothes will fit me,” Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled. “It’s alright. I’m sure you’re right. You could borrow something of Seb’s…” he said, giving his friend a questioning look.

“It’s the least you could do,” Santana interjected.

Sebastian let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, yeah. Kurt can borrow some sweats or something.” He refused to make eye contact as he spoke.

Blaine beamed. “Great! To the dorm it is. And then we can grab some food, because I’m starving after that workout.”

Kurt wasn’t exactly pleased about borrowing anything that belonged to Sebastian, but he was grateful he had the option because it was better for clothes to be a little too big or loose than too small and too tight. There was no denying that Blaine was a little on the short side, though Kurt only had but a couple inches on him. It didn’t bother Kurt at all, and he rarely ever noticed or thought about it when in each other’s company. But when it came to clothing, size was not something Kurt could so easily overlook, for he respected himself enough to not choke the holy hell out of his testicles by squeezing into the size-too-small, barely breathable shorts or capris of Blaine’s. Kurt also couldn’t overlook how Blaine’s choice of clothing accentuated his more _prominent_ parts.

Back at the dorm, Blaine swiped his ID and held the door open for his roommate and guests. After keying into the room, Sebastian dug an outfit out of his closet and tossed it to Kurt, who borrowed Blaine’s shower caddy and allowed him to show him to the bathroom.

Even though the bathroom was co-ed, it seemed that the only girl currently on their floor was the RA, Sara. It wasn’t surprising that the school might be attempting to keep some sort of gender division for freshman in order to ease them into college life. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it was probably just due to there not being many students on campus during the summer season.

Nonetheless, it was quiet, and Kurt was glad for the privacy as he entered one of the three shower stalls and stripped down. The hot water felt amazing as it ran through his hair and down his back, pooling at his feet before running down the drain. He popped open the lid of Blaine’s soap, the overwhelming scent of sun-ripened raspberries filling the air and encircling him. Giggling to himself as he read the label, Kurt kind of loved that Blaine shopped at Bath and Body Works and cared about smelling sweet rather than being overprotective of his masculinity. He inhaled deeply as he scrubbed and rinsed the sweat, dirt, and sand from his body, all his muscles relaxing. Using Blaine's products felt somewhat intimate, and Kurt took his time with each one.

Even through the rush of the running water, Kurt heard the bathroom door open, and he tensed up a bit and listened, hoping to hear the person do what they had to do and promptly leave. Instead, he heard nothing: no water running, no toilet flushing, just an eerie silence.

Kurt jumped when he heard a voice just outside the curtain.

“Now that I have you alone, I have a few things that need to be said. First of all, don’t think that just because I let you borrow some clothes that it means I like you. I don’t.”

It was Sebastian. What the hell was he doing in here? Though he was safely concealed behind the curtain, Kurt was cornered and felt slightly violated. He thought about responding and objecting, but chose to remain silent. Perhaps he would say his piece and be gone quicker if there was no argument.

“Good. You didn’t open your trap. You’re smarter than you look.”

Kurt bit his tongue.

“I’m not going to waste your time, because, quite frankly, any more time spent with you is a huge waste of mine. This is about Blaine and whatever you think is going on between you two. He’s too good for you. You might think you’re living the life up in New York, chasing your impossible dream and that that somehow makes you special, but you’ll always be the son of a simple, backwoods mechanic, Hummel. That’s right,” he went on. “It wasn’t hard to find out everything I needed to know about you. Your pathetic public high school was good enough to make headlines, and it turns out your friends really like posting videos of themselves on YouTube.”

It was creepy how detailed Sebastian was getting, and it chilled Kurt to think about what he’d done to obtain this information. Had he been stalking him? Kurt didn’t realize someone could find out that much about him via social media, although, Rachel had always been overzealous about publicizing her performances and accomplishments, personal and professional.

“It’s only a matter of time before Blaine realizes he can do so much better. Enjoy it while you can, Kurt, wearing my clothes and pretending you have a chance, but you will never fill my shoes. Maybe smelling like him fulfills some pitiful fantasy of yours, but it’s fleeting. You’ll go home, it'll fade, he’ll still be here with me. Stay away from him, or you’ll end up devastated with a broken heart.”

Kurt waited with bated breath until he heard the bathroom door open and close again and was confident that Sebastian had finally left.

“Oh, god,” he gasped, feeling like he was choking. Kurt’s breaths came out labored, and he felt like an anxiety attack was coming on. He held his head and took deep breaths, counting and trying his best not to think about what Sebastian had said. There was temporary relief, enough to get himself out of the shower and dressed before he felt a wave of emotion hit him again, tears threatening to escape.

“Pull yourself together,” Kurt told his reflection. “His words mean nothing. He's only saying those things to get to you because he’s jealous.”

But what exactly was he jealous of, Kurt wondered. He’d been playing it safe, keeping Blaine at a distance. They were just talking, as he’d made clear time and time again. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something Sebastian knew that Kurt didn’t, that perhaps Blaine didn’t even know yet.  

Kurt took one last deep, steadying breath and then pushed open the bathroom door on his way back to Blaine’s dorm.

Upon entering the room, Blaine sprang to his feet, more than ready to head out the door.

“Let’s go. There’s a slice of pizza with my name on it at the caf.”

“Wait. Where’s Santana?” Kurt said, glancing around the room and down the hall. “I’m gonna call her.” Kurt called, angering when the call went straight to voicemail. Then the anger turned to worry and panic. “She’s not picking up. Santana has our bus tickets in her bag, and I can’t get home without her. I don’t get why she would just disappear.”

He tried calling again, but still there was no answer. She didn’t seem to care for responding to the half a dozen text messages he’d sent in between calls either. With a groan of frustration, Kurt now had a hunger-induced headache he could no longer ignore. Santana would have to wait, or so help him.

Kurt ran his hand through his damp hair, addressing Blaine again. “Forget her. I need to eat, and I know you’ve been waiting patiently all this time.”

Blaine turned to Sebastian. “Are you coming with?”

“No, but thanks. I’m gonna stay right here. It may be my only chance to catch up on some reading I’ve been doing.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed. “Reading…? I haven’t seen you with any books.”

“Everything is digital now, Blaine. All my reading material is right on my computer.”

“Of course,” Blaine said, shaking his head and laughing at himself. “Well, have fun.” He gave a parting wave, and they headed out.

If there was one thing Kurt never expected, it was that Sebastian would actually leave him and Blaine alone for an extended period of time. Maybe Sebastian wasn’t as bad a guy as he seemed. Or perhaps this was all some kind of trick or setup. Kurt didn’t think anyone could blame him for being paranoid, especially after that encounter in the bathroom.

When they reached the dining hall, Blaine already had his ID out to swipe in at the register. Kurt began to fumble for his wallet, but Blaine stopped him.

“No need. I have guest swipes on my meal plan.”

“Oh. Thank you so much,” Kurt said. “You know you didn't have to do that.”

“Maybe not. But I wanted to. I guess you're kind of my plus one for lunch,” Blaine jested.

Kurt smiled at the comment, not at all missing the implication. Blaine’s words nagged at him while they chose their food and found a table, and when they were seated, he hadn’t but a few bites of his pasta dish before he blurted out what had been weighing on his mind.

“Sebastian cornered me in the shower,” he said before he’d realized how that sounded.

Blaine nearly choked on his pizza, quickly setting it on the plate. “Excuse me, what?”

Kurt shook his head, rewording his thoughts to speak more carefully this time. “When I was in the shower, Sebastian came into the bathroom and told me off.”

“What did he say?”

“That…” Kurt hesitated, “that I should ‘stay away’ from you.”

Blaine let out a weary groan, as if he’d been expecting something like this. “He’s been acting strange lately, and, honestly, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he admitted. “I think I get it now, why he’s being like that. I talk about you -- about us and our conversations -- a lot. Whenever I do, Seb gets all weird and standoffish.”

“Does he have anything to be jealous about?”

“Well, yes...and no,” Blaine said, his eyes downcast.

“Blaine,” Kurt said again with a little more desperation in his voice. “What is this, you and me? It feels a little more like friends, but sometimes I can’t be sure.”

“I don’t know, Kurt.” His eyes were sad and filled with something that resembled fear. “I really like you, please don't get me wrong. But I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I've only ever fooled around with other guys. Relationships are as foreign as periods to me.”

“Oh my god.” Kurt snorted. “Maybe you really should come visit me in New York…” He laughed again.

“It's not funny.” Blaine pouted.

“Okay, okay...I'm done. But you have to admit that that came out of left field, and it caught me completely off guard.”

Blaine slowly chewed the bite of pizza he'd just taken, staring glumly at his plate. “I think I've lost my appetite.” A prolonged silence followed. He finally made eye contact with Kurt again. “Are you ready to head back to the dorm and find Santana?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I really should do that.”

If lunch hadn’t been awkward enough, as they neared Blaine and Sebastian’s room and passed by the RA’s room, the hallway began to fill with the unmistakable sound of sex. Not the kind to which Kurt was accustomed that involved male voices and an array of contrived grunts and moans best listened to discreetly through headphones, but a clear female voice...and another slightly deeper female voice.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no.” Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears, mortified. “I’m not really hearing this, please tell me I’m not really hearing this.”

Blaine keyed into his room and grabbed Kurt around the elbow to pull him inside to safety.

Or what was perceived safety.

“These walls are cinder block, and you can hear every single noise from next door. How can you get any privacy around here, let alone sleep?”

“In college?” Blaine said. “You don’t.”

Something hard knocked up against the wall followed by a particularly loud moan, and Kurt whimpered. He looked to Sebastian to see why he was unfazed, discovering that he currently had a pair of large, studio-grade noise cancelling headphones on. Must have been well-equipped for dorm life. Feeling Kurt’s eyes on him, an oblivious Sebastian looked over, and Kurt quickly turned away.

It went on and on and on and didn’t seem to be ending any time soon. Kurt found it both impressive and disturbing. His discomfort was growing, and when he looked to Blaine, it was evident that he was itching to escape it.

“Do you wanna get out of here and do something, just me and you? I figured that Seb is busy, and Santana is...well, occupied...so -”

“Please, dear god, do I _ever_. What did you have in mind?” Kurt asked.

“I could rent a Zipcar from the student center, and we could drive around and find something. Or we could just go to the beach.”

Blaine hadn’t needed to convince Kurt at all, who was already halfway to the door upon mention of anywhere but here.

Once Kurt was strapped into the passenger seat and they were rolling down a long stretch of highway, it eventually dawned on him that Blaine had no intentions of going back to the dorm before sunset.

“Where exactly are we going?” Kurt asked Blaine after they’d been driving for over twenty minutes. “I thought the beach was right down the street from your college.”

“It is,” Blaine said, his eyes remaining fixed on the road. “But not arguably the best beach in this part of New Jersey: Wildwood. At least, it’s my favorite. Atlantic City is mostly casinos and shopping, and the boardwalk isn’t that great, Ocean City charges to even set foot on the beach, and I like Cape May, but it’s even farther.”

“Is it kinda like the Coney Island Boardwalk?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah. sorta. It’s a bit shorter but is jampacked with a million things to do and places to eat. Plus, the beach is quiet and never crowded and always clean.”

Fortunately, there wasn’t too much southbound traffic on the Parkway, thus Blaine was able to shave a few minutes off the otherwise forty-five-minute ride. What struck Kurt most was how he could smell the ocean; it wasn’t a pleasant smell yet somehow embodied summer, invoking slight euphoria.

Walking the Wildwood Boardwalk was surreal. The crowds and smells were like New York only sweeter and brighter. Instead of roaring traffic, there was a roaring ocean, instead of pigeons and rats, there were seagulls relentlessly hovering and diving for any scrap of food dropped, and instead of the subway trains there was -

“Watch the tramcar, please! Wa-wa-watch the tramcar, please!”

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the robotic voice, stumbling and knocking into Blaine in the process.

“What the hell was that?!”

Blaine caught him, immediately burst into laughter. “Oh my god, I completely forgot to warn you -”

“No shit, you forgot -”

“Just - c’mere - stay off the cement strips.”

There was a rumbling along the wooden boards, and Kurt watched as the source of the voice rolled by, almost every illuminated, open car filled with passengers. It was like a very small train that transported people from one side of the boardwalk to the other and cut directly through the pedestrian walkway.

Now that Kurt was aware of its presence, he didn’t get spooked again when he heard it coming, and they continued their stroll, eventually stopping to grab a slice of boardwalk-style pizza and cheese fries.

“And they say that everything is big in New York,” Kurt said, eyes wide when he received a single slice that was larger than his head. Eating it was no challenge though, because it tasted positively delicious.

As the sun went down, the air grew chilly and the once pleasant breeze became almost oppressive. Kurt shivered, goosebumps rising on his exposed arms and legs. In the dark, everything was lit up, and it was like a city mainstreet still buzzing with life, but there was an obvious shift in the age group of the patrons now joining and making up the crowd. Most of the families and older individuals had wrapped up their day with ice cream, purchased their fudge and saltwater taffy, and climbed back into their cars to return home, their beach house rentals, or hotel rooms.  

By no means did the noise die down, because the nightlife on the boardwalk was even more exciting than time of day when they’d first arrived. One could do nearly all the same things they could do during the day, only now the pier was like a beacon of joy, filled with squeals, screams, laughter, and Pride.

Kurt couldn’t believe his eyes, and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Blaine!”

Blaine turned, looking up in wonder at what had caught Kurt’s eye. “Wow.”

“Yeah. It’s...beautiful.”

Like the other attractions, [the Ferris Wheel](http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/image/146132344407) was illuminated, but in a magnificent display in the shape of a heart in every color of the rainbow.

There was a sudden whistling sound and a pop off in the distance.

Kurt jumped. “Oh! Fireworks!” He rushed to the edge of the boardwalk, grabbing the rail as he gazed skyward at the colorful and radiant display that bloomed and wilted before his eyes. Kurt was well aware that June was Pride month and was accustomed to seeing exhibits by the community while walking through New York, but to see such a celebration on the final evening of the month at the bottom most tip of New Jersey, soaring high above the sand and ocean, was unexpected pure fantasy, an overwhelming bombardment of the senses.

Blaine was at his side, sharing in the moment and soaking in all its magic. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine’s, and they stood watching the firework show until it reached an explosive climax.

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine’s other hand was on his waist, pulling his body closer, and their mouths connected in a passionate, searing kiss. Blaine was kissing him...under the lights where everyone could see them. Blaine was kissing him...as the tide rolled in, beneath the stars that hung over the sparkling, ever-shifting sea. Blaine was kissing him!

Kurt’s heart bloomed and exploded with an intensity that rivaled the vivid bursts of light and color in the air. The fireworks went off in quick succession, growing more and more intense and nearly obliterating the night.

All at once it died down, the night sky now filled with the smoky ghosts of those fiery phenomena.

Kurt was breathless when it was all over.

Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt’s. “Wow. That was…”

“Amazing,” Kurt finished for him. He dropped his head to Blaine’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, and wrapped his arms around Blaine, his hands coming to rest, clasped at the small of his back. The closeness was all Kurt craved now, and they stood there in comfortable silence, the wind coming off the water, sweeping over the sand and tousling their hair. The moment was interrupted by a giggle from Kurt.

He reached up to run his fingers over a stray curl. “Your windswept curls look crazy.”

Blaine groaned, reached up to pat at his hair. “I swear, I could use all the product in the world and my hair would still be a mess. It's untamable.”

“Well, I like it. It's cute. Maybe you should let it be free sometimes, not try to tame it. You could use a product to accentuate your natural hair.”

At that, Blaine couldn’t suppress a bashful grin. “Thank you. You know...you're the first person to ever tell me my curls were cute.”

Kurt thought that so much more than just Blaine’s curls were cute, and it was difficult being so physically close and having shared such intimate moments and details about each other yet not being able to voice how he was truly feeling, not being able to put a name to what his heart told him when it beat extra fast whenever they were together, the way his breath hitched when Blaine smiled. A sudden stroke of boldness overcame Kurt, and he felt like it was now or never. So much was on the line, and he needed to speak up.

“I have to speak now, or I may never have the guts again. I’m not going to ask anymore, Blaine,” Kurt said. “Whatever this is between us, I want to make it official, and I don’t care if the long distance thing means there will be difficulties -- because, let’s face it, all relationships face hardships. I know I really want it, and when I really want something, I go after it, despite how many people tell me it’s wrong or I’ll never make it,” he said, finally stopping to catch his breath. “That’s how I got through high school and into NYADA, and that’s how I know that one day I’ll find myself on a Broadway stage, no matter what it takes to get there. I don’t wanna put my trust in fate and believe that what is meant to be will be, because it’s let me down before. It’s you, Blaine. I want you.”

Blaine stared dumbfounded at Kurt, completely blown away by the speech he’d just delivered.

Blaine licked his lips. “That was so hot.” A second later, he was cradling Kurt’s head between his hands and kissing him fiercely.

The second kiss was much different in nature than the more innocent, romantic one they’d shared beneath the fireworks; this kiss was steamy and full of want, and Kurt felt his entire body wake up and respond. Kurt struggled with himself between taking the kiss further, holding on for as long as possible, and ending it until they could be in a place that was out of the public eye.

But it couldn’t go on like this, not with how turned on Kurt now was.

He pushed Blaine back a little. “Wait,” he said.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not, really...it’s just...can we get out of here?” Kurt asked, flustered.

Blaine seemed to understand. “Sure, yeah, of course. We can - let’s go back to the dorm.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting or how he really thought the night would end. He was so caught up in the moment that reality escaped him, and it made a very rude reappearance.

When they arrived back at Blaine’s room, Sebastian was still in there, lying supine on his bed with his laptop propped up on his belly. Their entrance caught his attention, and he glanced over to see them looking disheveled.

“Don’t mind me,” he said, a little more loudly than was necessary. Sebastian pointed to his headphones, and then rolled over in the bed with the laptop to face the wall.

“I guess this means Santana never came back…?” Blaine said.

“Oh, crap. Santana,” Kurt grumbled. “She better still be next door, or I’m going to have more than a few choice words to say to her.”

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, Kurt.”

“But it’s late, and even if we leave now, we won’t get home until tomorrow. I’m not even sure if the bus runs this late.”

“About that…” Blaine began. “Um, I was thinking that you could stay over -- but only if you want to, that is,” he added hurriedly. “You can have my bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Oh, Blaine, I could never put you out like that,” Kurt said, looking at the laminate floor and imagining just how uncomfortable that would be. He’d have to be a sadist to make Blaine sleep on such a hard, cold surface.

“I don’t mind. Trust me. It’ll be like camping,” he said, offering Kurt a reassuring smile. 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt decide?**

**\-- >**[Kurt sleeps over in the dorm.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16902772) 


	6. Don't Let Go

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt said. “Worst case scenario, I'll find my own way home tomorrow.” 

Satisfied with Kurt’s answer and seemingly ecstatic, Blaine rummaged through his closet, pulling out a rolled up sleeping bag and unfurling it. “See? Just like camping.” He smiled so big that Kurt couldn't help but feel like he made the best decision.

Kurt climbed into the narrow, extra long twin, the shallow mattress immediately sagging under his weight. 

Blaine switched off the light and climbed into the sleeping bag to settle down, but Kurt stared wide-eyed and unseeing into the darkness, his mind racing as he relived the events of the day over and over again. He tossed and turned, hoping to find a position that might help him magically lose consciousness, but to no avail.

About an hour into Kurt’s struggle, while facing the wall, his back to the room, he heard a rustling from the floor.

“Are you asleep?” Blaine whispered through the darkness.

Kurt shook his head but did not speak.

“Can I join you?”

Again, Kurt didn’t respond, but he moved over as much as possible in the tiny bed to make room for another body. Blaine climbed in beside him, laying himself down on his back, and they both lay there, side by side, eyes toward the ceiling.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Blaine spoke quietly.

“Neither could I.” Kurt shifted, rolling over onto his side to face Blaine. “I can’t stop thinking about everything. About the day, volleyball, the boardwalk and the fireworks. But most of all, I can’t stop thinking about what almost happened during the volleyball match and how you saved me. That was the equivalent of taking a bullet for me, the way you jumped in front of that spike and blocked it from hitting me -- or, as your friends say, it was ‘some superhero shit’.”

At that, Blaine laughed.

“No one has ever been so self-sacrificing for me before.” Kurt muttered almost to himself. “And the way you kissed me...it made me feel like I finally understand what it means when people talk about just ‘knowing’. It’s like when my dad talks about my mom. I never knew her that well, but the way my dad talks about her, it’s like she’s still alive and with us, because there was so much love -- there’s still so much love there. I think it’s too early to say if what I’m feeling is love, but I’m comfortable around you, and I want to be with you." Kurt's voice came out feeble, almost scared. "Do you want what I want, Blaine? Can we be boyfriends? I need to hear you say it.”

Blaine rolled onto his side, his tearful eyes meeting Kurt’s. But he was smiling. “God, Kurt. That’s all I ever wanted. The way you talk about your dad and your mom is so beautiful. If you’re willing to take a chance on me, then I’d be proud to be your boyfriend.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face with his hand and kissed him, very tenderly, and then he brushed his thumb under his eye to wipe a tear away. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep at all tonight."

“I’m sorry this bed is so small. It’s only slightly more comfortable than the floor. You know, we don’t have to sleep at all. We could go for a walk, not far or anything, just around the campus,” Blaine said.

Kurt knew some exercise might help tire him out. “That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” 

 

***

 

They’d managed to sneak out without waking or alerting Sebastian or any other residents and then wandered down the walk with no clear destination.

When they came to a building, Blaine paused by a section with walls completely composed of tall glass windows and stepped off the concrete and into the grass around its perimeter. Curious, Kurt followed.

Blaine cupped his hands around his face to peer in. “Every time I pass that pool, no one is in it, and all I can think is that a perfectly good pool is going to waste, just sitting there, empty, and lonely.”

Kurt moved in closer, finally able to make out the interior through the glass panels, the large, empty indoor pool on display. It did look inviting.

“It’s too bad we can’t go for a swim,” Kurt said.

“Who says we can’t?”

“The gym is obviously closed.”

“Things that are closed can be opened.”

Kurt crossed his arms. “Oh really? And how do you propose we even get in there?”

“I may have a few tricks up my sleeve from my days at Dalton. Follow me. I’ll show you.”

“If you’re planning on breaking and entering, you can count me out. I don’t have a criminal record, and I am _not_ getting arrested -- especially not in New Jersey.”

Blaine seemed too nonchalant. “You won’t.”

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea at all.”

“It’s not. But I know for a fact that it’ll be too much fun to pass up.”

“Your logic is so flawed that you almost have me confused and convinced.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re realizing just how fun this could be?”

“Maybe,” Kurt admitted quietly.  

“Listen, if anything happens, I’ll take all the blame. I won’t let anything happen to you, since I dragged you into this. Can you trust me?”

He bit his lip. “I want to, but this is absurd, Blaine.”

Blaine fiddled with the lock with something he’d extracted from seemingly out of nowhere as they debated, successfully popping the lock open, much to Kurt’s chagrin.

“Well. You’ve done it. Is there something you haven’t been open with me about? Because it sure seems like you’re not the straight-laced prep-school boy I imagined you were.”

Blaine laughed. “I’ve never been to juvie, if that’s what you’re implying, but I’ve never been opposed to breaking the rules to have a little fun as long as it’s not hurting anyone.”

“How did you learn to pick a lock anyway?”

Blaine slowly pushed the door open. “It was kind of a Warblers tradition to break into other school auditoriums or performance halls the night before a competition. Since I was such a valued member, I did them the honor of opening the doors and leading the way.”

“So, you’re kind of a bad boy then,” Kurt said, cautiously following him inside and hoping beyond measure that they weren’t going to set off an alarm.

With one swift movement, Blaine pulled off his shirt, twisting to look back at Kurt. “I have my moments.”

He watched Blaine walk toward the edge of the pool, his head bowed.

“How exactly were you planning on swimming without a - oh, hello.”

Blaine had dropped his shorts, his bare ass on display for only a quick, tantalizing moment before he dove headfirst into the water. Within seconds, Blaine’s head broke the surface from below, and he shook the water from his heavy curls, bobbing and treading water as he looked up at Kurt.

“Are you coming in?”

“B-b-but you’re -” Kurt stuttered, his pale complexion turning rosy. “I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“You don’t need one. Just strip down.”

“I don’t know…”

“Nudity is nothing to be afraid of, Kurt. It’s perfectly normal to swim naked in so many other parts of the world, and yet we’ve been taught to be ashamed of our bodies. I’ll turn around if that’ll make you more comfortable.”

“Turn around and close your eyes,” Kurt said.

Blaine grinned and then did as he was told.

“This is absolutely crazy.” Kurt pulled his shirt off over his head. “I can’t believe I’m really doing this.” He loosened the drawstring on his shorts and allowed them to fall around his feet, stepping out of them and toward the rim of the pool.

The water below was eight-feet deep, and Kurt dipped his toe in to gauge the temperature. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his exposed body, naked as the day he was born, took a deep breath, held it, and then jumped in. Kurt’s body sank fast toward the bottom, the cold water shocking his system, and then he kicked his feet, propelling himself upward until his head was above water again.

Kurt gasped, rubbing his eyes and blinking away the chlorine. Once he’d been completely submerged, he didn’t feel cold anymore. The water felt good, and he swam a little ways before floating in place again.

He was skinny dipping. Well, that was something he didn’t think he’d be crossing off his bucket list any time soon, and it thrilled him to think about.

Blaine beckoned Kurt toward a more shallow section, and they met a short distance apart where they could both touch the bottom.

Nothing but a blur of skin was visible through the water, but Kurt’s imagination was running wild, fed by the flash of Blaine’s ass he was so fortunate to have glimpsed.

When Blaine moved closer, Kurt showed no opposition, wanting Blaine’s hands on his body, to feel the heat of his skin, the touch of his lips. Kurt shivered in anticipation.

“Are you cold?” Blaine asked, reaching out to grab Kurt’s hands beneath the surface.

Kurt shook his head and grinned. “Actually, it feels kinda hot in here...”

“We could make it hotter,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt toward him until their bodies were almost flush with each other’s.

Kurt tried to will away his growing arousal, but it was only heightened when Blaine glided around him through the water. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, his hands roaming to massage his thumbs over the flesh below his belly just above where tufts of hair interrupted Kurt’s smooth complexion. It was difficult to suppress his pleasure when Blaine pressed against Kurt’s back, their bodies slotting together fluidly and flawlessly, the pressure of what was unmistakably Blaine's cock against his ass. 

“ _Very_ hot,” Kurt breathed, his voice quivering before he let out a gasp.

“I think I can still do better.”

Kurt’s eyes rolled back when Blaine’s mouth latched onto his neck, kissing and lightly sucking.

“Let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop,” Blaine said by his ear before proceeding.

“N-no, not too much,” Kurt managed, relaxing against Blaine and relinquishing all self-control. “Don’t stop.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine swore, his voice thick and gruff, “I wanna touch you.” And when his hand slid down Kurt’s abdomen to his dick, Kurt thought he could come right then and there.

“ _Ah_ ,” Kurt gasped, Blaine’s firm grasp tightening before stroking his aching cock.

The transfer of body heat and increased blood flow kept them warm in the cool water. Blaine held Kurt with care as he worked him, pumping his fist in an ever-quickening rhythm. It felt so strange to Kurt, being touched like that while immersed in water, but it felt amazing.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Kurt heard himself saying, but it was almost as if he’d left his body, crying out when his orgasm hit and growing limp and weak from the release.

But Blaine held on with strong arms, keeping him stable and upright in the water.

“Don’t let go,” Kurt murmured, his eyelids heavy. He felt like he was drifting, rolling on pure ecstasy.

“I don’t want to, but we’re starting to prune, and we are way too young to have wrinkles,” Blaine said, planting a kiss on the tip of Kurt’s nose.

Kurt giggled. “Let’s get out of the pool then. I think we’ve been in here long enough, and I’d rather not overstay our welcome and risk getting caught.”

Together, they made their way toward the ladder to climb out. Blaine went first, and Kurt shamelessly watched him, adding image to the memory of sensation. Knowing he had an audience, Blaine’s lips curled into a coy smile, and he turned to give Kurt a full-frontal view.

“I’m dating a freakin’ Adonis,” he mumbled to himself.

Blaine showed a little more restraint as Kurt dressed, and in their damp clothing, they headed back toward the dorm and sneaked back in, reeking of chlorine and leaving wet footprints on the floor.

The bed looked so inviting, both drained from their walk and illicit swim, accompanied by their aquatic activities. They fell into Blaine's bed, cocooning themselves in the blanket and huddling for warmth.

Sleep fell over them in no time, their problem from earlier resolved.

Kurt awoke to an empty room. Both Blaine and Sebastian were gone, but it soon became clear where they might have disappeared to. A pair of angry voices sounded from the hallway, carrying on an argument that was mostly indiscernible from where Kurt was now seated on the edge of the mattress.

The little snippets he caught piqued his curiosity, and Kurt was a second away from getting up and entering the throes of the fight, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know firsthand what could have caused such animosity between best friends, especially when he knew that the likelihood of it having something to do with his presence was incredibly high.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- > **[Kurt listens at the door.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17034165) 

 **\-- > **[Kurt enters the hallway.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17034279) 


	7. Drop Everything

Kurt crept toward the door and placed his ear against it, the boys’ voices becoming much clearer.

“And if _that_ isn't bad enough, our room smells like chlorine. I stepped in water in my socks! They’re wet! You know how disgusting that is?!”

Sebastian continued to ream Blaine out for stinking up their room, and then Kurt heard something that made his stomach drop. He froze, listening now with bated breath.

“I know what you did, and I have half a mind to turn you in,” Sebastian growled. “Why him, Blaine? Huh? We always talked about going in there, just for the thrill of it, but I didn’t think we ever really would. But you took _him_ , and you actually did it. You’re insane, you know that? Something about Kurt has gotten into your head and it’s making you act like an idiot!”

Blaine, who’d been quiet, began to argue back.

“I’ve had about enough of you! Just because you can’t let go of something that happened in the past doesn’t mean you have the right to make my life a living hell. I thought we had gotten over this, but apparently _you_ can’t grow up and be mature about it. It was one time. Notice how I never drink with you anymore? It’s not Kurt that makes me act like an insane idiot, it’s you. With Kurt, it’s different, and it’s none of your goddamn business whether or not I’m fucking him, because I’m _not_ fucking you. Never again! So get over it!”

There was silence, and Kurt audibly gasped. Feeling suddenly lightheaded, he stumbled toward the bed, collapsing. He buried his head in his hands, wishing he could make it all go away, that this was all a nightmare and he could open his eyes and be in the safety of his own bed.

“This can’t be happening,” he muttered to himself. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

The door swung open, and Kurt looked up, unable to hide his anguish, which was visible in every tired feature.

“Kurt.” Blaine faltered. “Did you hear all of that?”

“Most of it. Yeah,” Kurt admitted, his voice cracking.

He felt awful, like Blaine had been dishonest with him. He was angry, sad, a little sick to his stomach, and no over-the-counter could alleviate his suffering. Kurt’s heart was breaking as he sat there, forced to look Blaine in the eye while he stood near Sebastian.

“I’m sorry you had to find out that way.”

Blaine moved toward the bed and tried to place a comforting hand on Kurt, but he pulled away, not wanting to be touched by him.

“I should go now.”

Having heard yelling, Santana appeared in the doorway with the Resident Advisor Sara by her side, whose job it was to mediate issues of this sort.

“What’s going on?” Sara asked, looking between Sebastian and Blaine and then to Kurt.

“It’s nothing,” Blaine lied. “Just a silly argument. It’s over now.”

_It’s nothing._

_It’s over now._

Blaine’s words struck a chord, snapping Kurt’s heartstrings like guitar strings wound too tight. It really felt like it might be over, their relationship crumbling to dust and rubble as quickly as it had begun.

Santana swiftly moved in, taking hold of Kurt’s hand and helping him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

She led him out, keeping him steady. Kurt was in shock, lost in his head, not sure if he wanted to cry or scream at the top of his lungs, but instead he didn’t say a word, barely breathed.

Kurt didn’t make a sound the entire ride back to New York.

 

***

 

Life and the world does not slow down for those who are grieving. Back in New York, Kurt continued to go through the paces: wake up, get dressed, eat, coffee, work, coffee, sleep, wake up, and repeat. It was a miracle he made it through his shift at the diner that first night, considering the state he was in. But Kurt Hummel was never one to break down and back down when things became rough; he just changed gears and rode it out until he was on level ground once more.

His phone had buzzed with texts and phone calls from Blaine, all of which he ignored because he couldn’t bring himself to look at his words or to hear his voice. He just wasn’t ready. But Blaine had all but given up on contacting Kurt, seeming to have gotten the message. By the week’s end, a stray text would come through on occasion, but for the most part, Kurt’s phone lay dormant.

That Sunday at the diner was a madhouse. Kurt had worked a double, serving, bussing, singing, dancing, and even mixing the occasional drink and working wherever he was needed, so by closing time, he felt like he’d just finished a triathlon and had to practically drag himself home. His progress was sluggish, but the promise of his bed was all he needed for that last bit of motivation.

By the time he arrived home, it was an hour later than usual and much later than he really should have been riding the subway or wandering the streets of Bushwick alone -- or any part of New York for that matter. Just outside the loft, Kurt stopped abruptly, startled by a figure that was sitting hunched over and propped up against the wall by the door. Cautiously, he approached the person, shocked to see that it wasn’t some disoriented homeless guy who’d wandered in; it was Blaine.

There was no denying Kurt was still bitter, and he wanted to be angry, but when Blaine lifted his head, it was obvious that he had been crying, though he cracked a smile, his face lighting up just a bit when he saw Kurt.

Knowing that he had come all that way, Kurt was too exhausted to turn him away and didn’t have the heart to leave him out there.

“Hey, Blaine.”

“Hey, Kurt.”

“So, um, I didn’t expect to see you at all, especially not at this time of night and in this neighborhood, but since I’m not a total glutton for torture and human-sanctioned so-called karma, do you wanna come in?”

He held both hands out to help Blaine to his feet, and then dug his key out to open the door.

The door slid open, revealing two extremely concerned roommates, their anxiety only heightened when they saw Blaine standing there with Kurt.

At the sight of him, Rachel and Santana both jumped -- literally -- to Kurt’s defense, flanking him like guard dogs.

“Whoa, you two.” Kurt held up both hands. “It’s okay, you can back off.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel said, her eyes following Blaine like a motion-detecting surveillance camera as he entered the apartment.

“I’m positive,” Kurt assured them. He turned to Blaine. “My, uh, room is this way. We can talk in there.” Kurt motioned toward the area of the loft that was sectioned off with a curtain, and Blaine followed without a word.

It wasn’t exactly the most private place to have a much-needed conversation, but Kurt was in no position to be picky. On top of that, he was far too tired to even consider relocating to somewhere that wasn’t here. Santana and Rachel would undoubtedly be listening in, hanging on to every word to make sure he was really okay, but he knew it was with good intention.

“Please…” Blaine spoke, sounding like a scared child. “Please tell me it’s not over.”

Kurt wasn’t ready to give him that answer.

“Why did you come here, Blaine?”

“To apologize and to explain myself. To get your forgiveness. Because the way things have been going, I really need it right now. I don’t want to lose you, Kurt, especially not over this.”

Kurt fell onto his bed, patting the mattress beside him in invitation. “I’m listening.”

Blaine didn’t sit down, but he moved a little closer so he could keep his voice low and still be heard. “We’d made this _pact_ , I guess, a virginity pact when we were at Dalton. We were the only two openly gay guys in our grade, so we sorta clung to each other and ended up exploring our sexuality together. It wasn’t meant to be anything but something between friends, no feelings attached -- and there weren’t for me. It meant nothing.”

Kurt could tell Blaine was being honest, which didn’t decrease the pang in his chest and the twisting of his stomach, but it did keep him level-headed enough and instilled in him a sense of sorrow for Blaine.

“But Seb never got over it,” he went on, “and ever since I started talking to you, Sebastian turned nasty and possessive. I swear, he was happy when I wasn’t dating, even if he was; everything was great between us. But now that I’m with you, I’m not sure Seb and I can stay friends.” Blaine breathed a resigned breath. “I feel awful you had to find out the way you did. I haven’t been able to sleep since.”

“It’s late. Stay over,” Kurt said, finding himself unable to continue in the same vein.

Blaine nodded and swallowed. “Okay.”

Not without hesitation, Blaine removed his shoes and climbed into Kurt’s bed, settling down beside him. Just as they had laid in the dorm, they were shoulder to shoulder before turning over on their sides, facing outward and away from each other. Although they were together, not once during the night did their bodies touch.

When Kurt woke the next morning before the sun had fully risen, he turned over to see Blaine still beside him, his back to him. In the morning, everything felt new. Kurt wasn’t ready to let go, so he slipped his arms around Blaine and held on, cuddling and spooning against him, almost as if to let him know that everything was going to be okay.

Wrapped up in the warmth of the embrace, Kurt fell back asleep.

When he woke again, it was near noon, and Blaine was gone.

Bleary-eyed, Kurt pulled back the curtain, squinting as his eyes adjusted. The main room was vacant, but a quiet chatter was coming from the kitchen. Kurt followed the sound only to discover Rachel and Santana seated at the table with mugs of tea and Blaine situated at the counter, packing food into a picnic basket while humming to himself.

Blaine was so at ease there, and he'd somehow charmed the girls who were sitting there giggling and chatting with him when just the day before were like ravenous dogs prepared to rip off his head if he made one wrong move. Watching them felt almost like intruding on something intimate, and when they eventually noticed his presence, the talk came to a halt and he was met with smiles, particularly from Blaine.

“Good morning, or, uh, afternoon I guess,” Blaine said.

Kurt pointed at the basket. “Where did that come from?”

“I went out this morning. I knew you needed your rest, so I was careful not to disturb you when I got up. And I wanted to surprise you.”

“We’re going on a picnic?”

“I figured that my trip to New York would be a waste if we didn't visit Central Park, and what better place to have a picnic, just the two of us?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kurt said.

 

***

 

Just beyond Times Square, the horse-drawn carriages were lined up along the curb by the Central Park South entrance between 5th and 6th streets. Already in awe by everything he’d seen and experienced, Blaine's head turned as they passed by, watching the poor, beautiful beasts in their pitiful queue.

“That's such a shame,” he said. “Those horses can't possibly be comfortable, especially in this heat. Their eyes look so sad. Back in Ohio, horses are free. That's the way they should be.”

“I do always hate seeing them like that,” Kurt said, tearing his eyes away from one particularly miserable looking Clydesdale. “There’s been controversy surrounding the way the horses are treated, so I refuse to ride them and support it.”

The day’s sweltering temperatures and accompanying humidity did nothing to deter park visitors. The afternoon crowd filled the walkways and surrounding grounds; Joggers and bikers moved swiftly through on their designated paths, children and teens climbed up on the schists, the layers of hardened sediment that rose high above the ground, families with small children made their way toward the zoo and carousel, and others strolled through with no apparent destination.

After about ten minutes of walking the winding pathways, Kurt and Blaine found the perfect spot for their picnic in the shade of a large tree on the edge of the vast lush lawn that was Sheep Meadow. All around them were other picnickers, people soaking up the sun, reading, napping, and even playing frisbee. Despite the hundreds, possibly thousands of people there, the atmosphere was tranquil, making the field a perfect place to carry on a quiet conversation.

Kurt had been expecting that Blaine had something important to tell him, assuming he had planned such an outing for the privacy it provided. They began to eat the packed meal in silence, just sitting back on the blanket, enjoying the calm as well as the perfect view of the city skyline.

Kurt had nothing to say, but he was itching for Blaine to break the ice. He felt like Blaine was holding back again, the way he seemed to be avoiding his eyes and only making very brief comments about the food or the weather. It was becoming excruciating, and Kurt felt like grabbing Blaine and shaking it out of him.

Kurt set his sandwich down and crossed his arms. “I can’t go on with this picnic unless you tell me why you’ve been so aloof,” he blurted.

Blaine turned, his eyes wide. “I-I didn’t realize I was.”

“I’m willing to move past what happened back at Stockton, but I refuse to go on feeling like you’re always keeping secrets. So, spill it. What’s on your mind, Blaine?”

“I don’t think I can room with Sebastian anymore. There’s too much tension that I don't think will ever be resolved unless we separate and have our space for a while. In fact, I’m kinda trying to figure out how I could even stay at the same college. The campus is small, and I'd be bound to bump into him and forced to see him during Stockapella rehearsals.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and then shook his head. “It's a lot for me to think about, but I’ve already been thinking a lot. I’ve only completed two semesters, so transferring schools wouldn't mess up my credits -- besides maybe pushing me back a few, which I could easily make up. To be completely honest, Kurt, I didn't just come to New York to see you. I came to visit a few schools, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

Kurt sat dumbfounded. What Blaine had just dumped on him was a lot to process, though he supposed he had asked for it. And now Blaine was staring at him expectantly, the hint of a smile on his face, like he was so very close to unlocking a chest of treasure and Kurt held the key.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt tells Blaine he's okay with it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17183740)

**\-- >** [Kurt tells Blaine that he should take more time to consider it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17184055)


	8. The Greenway

Kurt stared down at the half-eaten sandwich on his plate. So much had happened in such a short space of time, that he was still attempting to get a firm hold on it all before it dragged him off, carrying him away. But the truth was that he’d fallen head over heels for the boy on the blanket beside him, and he wasn’t sure he would ever feel truly steady again, not as long as he was on this wild ride with Blaine.

Kurt sighed, his eyes meeting Blaine’s again. “I think it’s a good idea, to put some space between you and Sebastian. Not because I’m jealous, but because you seem to need something of your own. But I don’t want you to come to New York if the only reason is to get away from Sebastian. Make sure this is what you really want -- though, of course, for selfish reasons, I would love it if you lived in the city.”

Blaine smiled close-mouthed. “The city is where I should have been all along. I never told you this, but my parents met at school in New York. My dad wanted me to attend his alma mater, but I think he knew that I was nothing like him and didn't push it.”

“Speaking of schools,” Kurt said, “which ones were you planning to visit?”

Blaine lit up at the question. “There are so many to choose from here, but I’ve narrowed it down to four. I still need to apply and find out if they’ll even take me, but I was hoping you would go with me to visit the campuses…?”

“Sure,” Kurt said, not yet sure what he was actually agreeing to. “Which colleges?”

“There’s Tisch, of course. But then I also wanted to check out American Academy of Dramatic Arts, American Musical and Dramatic Academy, and NYADA.” The last one he tacked on almost as if he was scared to mention it. 

Kurt missed nothing. “NYADA is a great school and very affordable.”

“And you go there,” Blaine added, his expression slightly guilty. “That’s not the main reason it made my short list, though it definitely contributed to it.”

“I could give you a tour, but I think you should save it for last,” Kurt said. “I don’t want you to fall in love with the school just because I did before you get a chance to look at the others. There might be a school that’s much better suited to you, and I don’t wanna be the reason you don’t choose it.”

“That’s fair enough. Can we go today? It’s so nice out, and it would be wonderful to do some sightseeing along the way.”

“That does sound wonderful, but we’d be walking for hours, and if you want to sightsee, then taking a cab or bus wouldn’t be a great idea.”

“How about bikes?” Blaine suggested.

“Oh, well, yeah, we could do that.” It had been ages since Kurt had really ridden a bike, and he hoped it rang true that he’d never forgotten how. “There’s a trail along the Hudson River, The Greenway. If we start at AMDA, we can ride along the riverside down to Tisch before looping back around to Midtown.” 

“You’re so smart, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said, a dopey look on his face as he leaned toward him.

Kurt shoved him playfully. “You’re a dork.”

“Maybe. But I’m a dork who couldn’t be happier that you’re the one calling me out on it.”

“You’re also unbelievably suave, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt giggled. “Now let’s finish our picnic and clean up. New York City awaits us!”

 

***

 

It was incredible how nearly everything could be accessed and controlled through smartphone technology, and Kurt marveled at the fact that they successfully rented bikes from a station by the park all through an app. They truly were living in the future.

Once they were on the bikes, it all came flooding back to him, and he took off, leading the way with Blaine following closely behind. It was exhilarating to soar through the streets past the standstill traffic in the designated lane, and laughter bubbled up and escaped Kurt. He’d never experienced the city like this before, and his legs began to burn in a good way, glad to be getting the exercise on a bike that actually took him places.

AMDA’s campus was situated just northwest of the Natural History Museum and was a mixture of old city and new. The Ansonia Building on 73rd and Broadway was a gorgeous, historic Beaux-Arts-style structure, and it housed a theater, performance spaces, and then some. They didn’t linger long, but Kurt grew a bit jealous of the possibility of Blaine attending school there in the Upper West Side. At least he knew he could visit often.

Next, they hit the Greenway and cruised down the trail that ran alongside the river. Like much of the Atlantic in the northeast and the waterways that branched off of it, The Hudson’s waters were murky with a green tint, polluted by travel and industrial waste. It wasn’t romantic and only made sore eyes more sore, but there was something freeing about riding along the rim of the island, bordered by vibrant foliage and the open waters on one side with the cityscape on the other. Kurt’s bright-eyed companion riding along beside him, constantly in awe, made the experience so much sweeter.

Located in Greenwich Village, Tisch was all concrete and stone, yet just as magnificent as AMDA. Kurt had passed through the campus a few times in his travels, but he’d never paid too much attention to it. The campus felt like much of New York, though it was clean and populated mostly by students and young adults. Although most New Yorkers were generally tolerant, Kurt knew that it would be a huge plus for Blaine to attend school in the heart of the gayborhood, surrounded by the large LGBTQ community.

As they looped back around and headed north toward AADA and Central Park, Kurt knew that they were also drawing close to the end of their Yellow Brick Road with NYADA as their Emerald City and final destination. Blaine was enamored with every inch of the city and every campus they visited, and it seemed like he'd still have quite the tough decision ahead of him, especially if he managed to be accepted to all four.

Dismounting their bikes outside the NYADA admissions building was surreal in the sense that it felt like a homecoming. Kurt hadn't set foot on the campus all summer, but there was something about being back here, the familiar sights, sounds, and smells, that brought all the joy he'd felt upon his first day rushing back to him. He grew emotional for a brief moment, but he pulled himself together in order to give Blaine the best tour he could.

By the time they were through and had reached the bike dock, Kurt was completely drained, and his legs were not just aching but screaming at him and would surely have their revenge in the following day or two.

Blaine locked up his bike, watching for the green light to make sure it was secure. “That was amazing.”

“I'm glad you thought so,” Kurt said, gripping a stitch in his side.

“I can't wait to move here! I'm going to apply to all the schools for the upcoming semester. I can't decide on just one.”

Kurt returned his bike, checking the phone app for his receipt. “Well, you'll have time to think about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out once you get accepted. Now, several of the schools have dorms, but where are you planning to live in the city? Even Brooklyn can be pricey.”

“I don't know yet,” Blaine said, “but cost isn't an issue for me.”

Kurt decided not to question that statement; Blaine’s financial situation was his own private business, and he'd share if he wanted to. He might not know much about Blaine in terms of his upbringing or his family, but judging by the fact that Blaine went to a private boarding school and had the freedom to travel whenever he wanted, he probably wasn't hurting when it came to paying for things. But Kurt would be lying if he said that he wasn't terribly curious.

What awaited Kurt at the loft opened up a possibility that he hadn't really considered.

Santana was sitting on the couch with her packed bags by her feet when they entered. She was all dolled up like she was going out, her outfit complete with flashy stilettos.

Kurt stopped dead as he took in the scene. “Why does it look like you’re moving out?”

“Probably because I’m moving out.” Santana stood up, smoothing out her dress. “Well, don’t just stand there staring like a dummy. I was hoping you’d be a gentleman and accompany me to the train station.”

“But -- where are you going?”

“Quinn and I decided to catch up, and she invited me to come stay with her in her ritzy New Haven apartment.”

“So, that’s it? You’re just leaving for Connecticut?”

“Don’t sound so disappointed, Hummel.”

“I know I was absolutely pissed when you first showed up and wanted nothing but for you to disappear, but I got used to you being here and being a pain in my ass, and now you’re leaving without warning. I’m going to miss you, Santana.”

“Aw, Kurt, you still have Berry. I’m not gone yet, so don't get sappy on me now, though I may allow a hug when we say goodbye.”

Seeing Santana off at Penn Station broke Kurt's heart way more than he'd expected. The loft would feel kind of empty without her. His days might not be nearly as unpredictable, and it would be quiet, peaceful…

Kurt stood in the doorway, Blaine lingering just behind. 

Over on the armchair, propped up against Kurt’s messenger bag was Blaine's, the only piece of luggage he had brought with him for his visit. It suddenly occurred to Kurt that Blaine had never specified just how long he was planning to stay.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt invites Blaine to move in.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17354884)


	9. The Great White Way

“Well, I wasn't expecting all that,” he said after a prolonged, stunned silence. Kurt shifted on the blanket, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. “While I would love for you to live in New York -- for selfish reasons, of course -- it's still a huge decision to make. I don't know about you, but if I was planning on dropping out of college to run away to the city, I would need to talk to my dad about it to get his opinion and wisdom on the matter. I'm not saying don't do it, but you shouldn't be too hasty, especially if the only reason you're doing it is to get distance from Sebastian.”

“It's not only because of Seb,” Blaine insisted almost defiantly. “In a weird way, I'm kind of happy we had a falling out, because I haven't been able to make my own decisions for a while. All I ever did was to please my friend. It was sorta a wake up call, and now I feel like I need to do something that's just for myself and reclaim some independence.” Blaine lifted his iced tea, setting it back down without taking a sip. “But you're right. I should call my parents first.”

Following their conversation, Blaine grew quiet and somewhat morose as if he'd been expecting a much different answer from Kurt. He hadn't meant to disappoint him, but he felt it was his duty as a friend and boyfriend to tell it to Blaine straight. They finished up their food and cleaned up the remains of their picnic, packing it back into the basket.

Blaine raised his hands above his head to stretch, his shirt lifting and exposing a bit of skin and happy trail. “That was a nice meal. It's still pretty early though, and there are so many things I wanna see. I was thinking, it would be a shame to be in New York and not see Broadway -- the street, that is. We could take a hike all the way down Broadway.”

“Do you realize that Broadway is almost thirteen miles long just in Manhattan? We would be walking for nearly five hours,” Kurt said.

“I don't care,” Blaine said. “I want to do it. It'll be like a spiritual experience or a pilgrimage. Broadway is my Mecca.”

Kurt couldn't argue with the sentiment behind Blaine's desire, though he'd rather not put himself through the pain of walking until his legs and feet were on fire. It wasn't his idea of a good time, and he knew that realistically they would never make it all the way.

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt said, giving in. “But we have to take the subway to Battery Park, because I'm not walking there and back again.” He didn't want to tell Blaine no, especially since he'd never been to the theatre district, let alone Manhattan. He knew Blaine was bound to want to stop and would change his mind once he realized what he was getting himself into.

“Okay, fine,” Blaine said. “Let's just walk past all the theaters.”

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. Yes! That's a much better idea.”

 

***

 

Their journey began at Lincoln Center at the pinnacle of the theater district. The plan was to follow the Great White Way south, zigzagging through to each theater as they passed, and then end in Bryant Park.

It was feasible and totally doable, but about fifteen minutes in and halfway through their hike, Blaine stopped, refusing to go on.

Kurt knew all too well where they were when he first looked to the street sign that read West 51st Street and then to the Gershwin Theatre. He was confused why Blaine was being so suddenly stubborn, and then Blaine pulled his wallet out and rushed toward the box office.

“Wait! Hold up, Blaine!” Kurt took off, catching up just as Blaine's hand was on the door. “What are doing?”

“Buying tickets for a show,” Blaine told him as if it should have been obvious. “I remembered you mentioning that _Wicked_ is your favorite show, but you hadn't gotten to see it on Broadway yet. So, we should go see it.”

Due to a seasonal influx of out-of-towners who didn’t seem to understand the concept of tipping their server, Kurt’s tips had been scarce and meager the past few weeks. He knew what was and wasn’t in his wallet and bank account and what bills needed to be paid with what little he did have. There was a reason he hadn’t yet seen _Wicked_ , though it was all he'd ever wanted since he moved to New York.

With Blaine’s eyes shining in his excitement, Kurt wasn’t sure what to say to let him down. It would be embarrassing to admit he couldn’t afford even a balcony seat ticket at the moment, but he might have to let go of his pride.

“Blaine -”

Blaine cut him off, almost as if he knew what Kurt was about to say. “This one’s my treat.” He smiled, reaching out for Kurt’s hand. “We’ll make it a date.” 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt decide?**

**\-- >** [Kurt allows Blaine to pay for his ticket and they see the show.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17366635)


	10. Better Than Porn

Santana’s promise to text Kurt as soon as she arrived safely helped soothe the ache of her departure, but her absence was still going to take some getting used to. At least, with Blaine there, the transition wouldn’t be as rocky as it might have been. He’d seemed to fit right in, and it was obvious Rachel loved having him around as much as Kurt. But he didn’t spring the question of moving into the loft on Blaine right away, not until after he’d discussed it with Rachel and gotten her approval and blessing.

Kurt had met up with Rachel for lunch before she had to run off for an audition, and he was on his way home now, where he’d left Blaine to his own devices, hoping that he was continuing his transfer applications and possibly scheduling auditions.

Kurt turned his key in the lock, sliding open the front door. Sudden movement caught Kurt’s eye, causing him to jump. Startled by Kurt’s return, Blaine nearly slammed shut the laptop on which he was working and scrambled quickly to his feet.

Kurt held up both hands. “Relax, Blaine. It’s just me.” Lowering them, he took a few steps forward, acutely aware of the guilt plastered on Blaine’s face.

After they’d visited Blaine’s preferred schools, Kurt had given him permission to use his laptop for whatever he needed in order to get himself situated and to where he needed to be. Now it seemed like Blaine might have been using it for an entirely different agenda.

“What’s going on, Blaine? Why are you so jumpy?”

“It was nothing,” Blaine responded. “You just scared me, that’s all. I wasn’t paying attention to the door.”

Kurt decided not to press him about it, ignoring the lingering unease visible in Blaine’s expression and body language. For now, they needed to talk, and he crossed the room and sat himself down gingerly on the couch by Blaine.

“I want to talk to you about living here.”

“It won’t be for much longer, I promise,” Blaine said.

“No, no, it’s not about getting rid of you.” Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit back down, and he reclaimed the adjacent cushion. “It’s about you moving in. Now that Santana’s gone, I was thinking that we could use another roommate. I spoke with Rachel, and she’s on board and totally okay with you living here full time. I know you still need a more permanent residence, and I thought offering our humble abode might lessen the stress of making such a big transition. That being said, would you like to move in?”

Blaine sat still, stiff almost, like the question had sent him into shock. He didn’t respond and gave Kurt no indication that he was going to. Instead, the guilt in Blaine’s features grew by the second. It wasn’t at all the reaction Kurt had imagined he’d have to the invitation, quite the contrary.  

“I can’t,” Blaine finally uttered. “I need to find a place of my own.”

“Oh.” Kurt was dumbstruck, unable to believe Blaine’s answer. Surely, he would have wanted to stay, to be with Kurt, would have accepted the generous offer to make his life easier, to have one less thing to worry about? He didn’t want to take it personally, but he was taking it personally, and a burst of frustration and anger overcame him as his eyes fell upon the closed laptop on the coffee table.

Kurt reached for the laptop, but Blaine flung his arm out to block him, grabbing it and pulling it tightly to his chest.

Kurt gasped, his anger turning to rage. “Excuse me?! What do you have to hide, Blaine, huh? What’s really going on with you? I let you use my laptop, and suddenly you’re acting shady. What were you doing on the laptop that you had to hide? Snooping through my files? Was there something or someone you don’t want me to know about?!” He jabbed and he jabbed, feeling completely out of control, but he didn’t care as he continued to throw accusations at Blaine.

“ _Stop!_ ”

Blaine’s face was bright red, and he was shaking while Kurt stared wide-eyed at him, silenced by the volume and intensity of Blaine’s command.

Slowly, Blaine fumbled with the laptop, lifting the cover, and then turned it around to reveal what was displayed on the screen, averting his eyes.

Kurt was sure he was turning a dark shade of scarlet. He immediately recognized the video Blaine had open on the screen, and it would be an understatement to say that he was both embarrassed and ashamed. Kurt was utterly mortified as he stood horror-struck, staring at the recording of his ‘Single Ladies’ performance from his sophomore year of high school. 

He eventually found his voice, though it came out feeble. “How did you find this?”

Blaine remained tight-lipped, shaking his head in refusal.

“Blaine,” Kurt pleaded.

“I wasn’t snooping or anything, I just stumbled upon it while looking for music to play.”

But Kurt wasn’t convinced, and he had an inkling of how, well, from whom Blaine had gained the intel of this particular relic of his Glee Club days. There was no way this password-protected video file had just popped up on the desktop.

“ _Rachel_ ,” Kurt said under his breath. “I’m going to kill her.”

“Leave her alone, Kurt. She didn’t mean any harm by telling me about it,” he said hurriedly, the truth spilling out. 

“But...why, Blaine? Why were you acting like you had something to hide, like I walked in on you looking at, well, _porn_?”

Blaine’s eyes went dark, and he looked like a doe caught in headlights, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

“God, Kurt...I couldn’t stop watching it. You look incredible, and your ass in those tights…” Blaine let out a low involuntary whine and swallowed nervously. “This video is _much_ better than porn.”

 

* * *

 

**How does Kurt respond?**

**\-- > **[Kurt tells Blaine he has the real thing in front of him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17506978) 


	11. The Real Thing

Kurt set his hand atop the laptop’s screen, curling his fingers around it and leaning forward just so, completely aware of the way he was holding his body in order to draw attention to his most prominent features, those delicious curves of his back, hips, and ass. With a slow gradual movement, he arched forward, closing the laptop as his face inched closer to Blaine’s. 

“You have the real thing right in front of you.”

Blaine’s mouth was on his within seconds, their lips crashing together, and he was pulling Kurt down into his lap, Kurt’s entire body aflame as he straddled him, feeling Blaine’s hardness straining against the fabric of his pants.

Kurt caught the friction, rolling his hips forward, feeling a jolt of pleasure through his body, and he moaned into Blaine’s mouth, licking inside, tasting him.

He couldn’t get enough, the weight of his body pressing Blaine into the cushions, and his hand found its way under the back of Blaine’s shirt, down his spine, causing him to tremble, then down the back of his shorts. He was gripping Blaine’s ass, kneading it, his lips now straying down the side of his neck, sucking a trail down heated skin as he rutted against his lap.

Blaine gasped for air. “ _Kurt_. God, that's so hot -- _you’re_ so hot.” 

Kurt hummed, his finger momentarily sliding between Blaine’s ass, making him jump and squirm before withdrawing his hand completely and bringing it to rest on Blaine’s thigh, his thumb pressing into it as he steadied himself.

“If it’s too hot, I can solve that problem.” Kurt bit his bottom lip.

This wasn’t something Kurt had practiced, nothing he could have carefully choreographed, but he pressed on, running high on the small bits pleasure and relief he got every time he grinded down on Blaine, while undoing the button and zipper of his shorts. He wanted, needed to feel more of Blaine, to touch him, to be as close to him as possible. Kurt needed a release from all the tension building inside him and between them, and Blaine’s solid form beneath him was like putty in his hands, his boyfriend completely loose and relinquishing control.

Kurt slid down to the floor and onto his knees, yanking Blaine’s shorts and boxer briefs completely off, and Blaine’s gorgeous cock sprang up as he tossed them to the side.

“Well, hello again,” Kurt said, eliciting a quick laugh from a completely blissed-out Blaine. He was frozen for a moment, fixated on just how turned on Blaine was, and it heightened his own arousal to know that he was the one causing him to be this way. 

“Please, Kurt. Just...touch me.” Blaine looked down at him, eyelids half closed as if he lacked the energy to lift them.

“I want to see all of you first.” 

Blaine whined, and Kurt’s fingers were like embers climbing up his waist and torso as he lifted his shirt over his head, allowing it to join the pile at Blaine’s feet.

Kurt momentarily lost his breath as he took in Blaine’s body in the light, completely exposed, completely vulnerable, and completely desiring of physical contact, for Kurt to do as he pleased with him, and he’d never felt so powerful in his life. Licking his lips, his eyes followed the v of his abdomen down, down, down...

Grasping his thighs, Kurt pulled Blaine’s legs open, burying his head in his inner thigh and trailing warm, soft kisses along it until he reached his full, flush cock, the tip wet with precome. Blaine’s musk was overwhelming, and Kurt’s eyes fell closed as he licked from the base to the head of his cock, tasting the salt on his tongue as a moan escaped him. 

“ _Kurt_...Kurt, ah, fuck, Kurt…” Fingernails gently scraped the back of Kurt’s head as Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair, grasping and twisting as he urged him closer. 

Wrapping his lips around his head, Kurt sank down on Blaine’s cock, relaxing his jaw and throat and taking him in deeper until his nose brushed against the dark hair that climbed a thin trail up Blaine’s belly.

Blaine was losing it, his head falling back against the couch, clinging and pulling Kurt's hair, his hips rolling forward as he thrust into Kurt's mouth to match his movements, and Kurt took him deep again and again, his mouth full and tongue suppressed with the weight and taste of Blaine's swollen cock.

Blaine cried out into the empty loft, his entire body shuddering as his orgasm hit, pulsing hot come over the back of Kurt's tongue and down his throat.

Kurt swallowed as he pulled off, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, a grin taking over his face as he climbed back into Blaine's lap, tenderly kissing his mouth so he could taste himself.

“I'm still _very_ hard,” Kurt purred into Blaine's ear. 

“I can feel you.” Blaine hummed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tightly to his body.

Kurt could feel the perspiration that had beaded on Blaine's bare chest soaking through his shirt, and he pulled it off over his head so they were now flush, skin to skin. 

“When you were grabbing my ass earlier, all I could think was how much I wanted you inside me,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck. “ _Ff-_ fingers, your cock…”

Kurt’s cock twitched, feeling impossibly hard, so hard that it was becoming painful. “Oh god,” he groaned, his hand flying down to his pants and making quick work of the zipper before shooting down into his underwear to take hold of himself, squeezing and stroking as he thrust into his fist. 

Blaine hooked his thumbs over the waistband of Kurt's pants and with some difficulty peeled them off. Kurt kicked the pants from around his feet and ankles, and Blaine's mouth hung open as he looked at the bulge of his briefs.

Blaine's darkly shining eyes raked up Kurt's body and found his eyes again, swallowing thickly. “Yeah. I'm hard again.”

“ _Yeah_ , you are,” Kurt moaned, giving his cock another stroke.

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's, stilling it, much to Kurt's dismay and intrigue. 

“Fuck me.”

Kurt felt his pulse quicken, wanting nothing more than to slot their bodies together, to push into Blaine and feel his tightness, to feel the transfer of heat and sweat as their bodies slide and move together…

“But...Blaine...we don't have protection,” Kurt whimpered. 

“In my bag,” he uttered, pointing, “over there.”

Kurt was slightly taken aback. “What? Why do you...you have condoms in your bag?”

“And lube.” A smirk rose to Blaine's lips. “I'm always prepared.” 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt gets the condom and takes Blaine to his bed.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17696809)


	12. Glowing Reviews

It was astonishing how quickly Kurt moved, ripping open Blaine’s bag and rummaging through until he found exactly what he was looking for. It wasn’t hard to spot the shiny, foil wrapper coupled with the cylindrical bottle, but as soon as Kurt had them in his grasp, his hands began to tremble. He was so sure of what he wanted, not a hint of doubt in his mind, he just couldn't believe this was actually happening, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

“Blaine? We should -” Kurt gulped, “we should go to my room.”

“Okay.”

Kurt pulled back the curtain, leading Blaine to the bed, and with one firm shove, he pushed him backward. Blaine collapsed willingly on top of the covers, completely bare, sprawled out and looking up at Kurt in hungry anticipation.

Kurt crawled over Blaine’s body until his face hovered above his. “I really want to do this, to make love to you, but you’re gonna need to guide me.”

“I can do that. Just - don’t worry too much - don’t overthink it. Just relax and do what feels right.” Blaine cupped his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But first, let’s get rid of these…” Blaine patted Kurt on the ass, lightly snapping the waistband of his briefs.

Kurt pulled his underwear off and tossed them to the floor, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Blaine could see all of him, every inch of exposed skin, including his most intimate areas, but the way Blaine responded with a low whine and pulled Kurt down for another kiss, made Kurt forget all his insecurities. And when Blaine took hold of his cock and stroked him, Kurt gasped and rolled his hips, the heat and friction restoring his impossibly hard erection.

Kurt popped open the cap on the lubricant, squeezing a small amount into his palm and slicking up his fingers. With circular movements, he massaged Blaine’s thighs, his thumbs working their way beneath his balls, causing Blaine’s legs to fall apart and his hips to rock up.

“Mm, yeah...that feels good,” Blaine said, his head falling back into the pillow and eyes falling closed. As Kurt drew closer to his hole, Blaine shifted, and Kurt pressed the tip of his finger inside, gradually pushing in until he was up to his knuckle and Blaine writhed beneath him.

“It’s been so long,” Blaine moaned. “A little more lube…”

Kurt worked Blaine open, feeling his muscles relax, and it didn’t take long until he was lithe and ready and begging for more.

Hands slippery with lubricant, Kurt fumbled for the condom, tearing open the package with his teeth.

Pinching the tip, he rolled it over the head of his dick and all the way down to the base, making certain it was secure.

Blaine watched, eyes wide, and he let out a preemptive whimper. “ _Kurt_...I’m so ready. Please, I need you now.”

Kurt lined himself up, pushing in ever so gently. Blaine let out a low groan, and Kurt paused, scared that he’d hurt him.

“No, don’t stop,” Blaine assured him. “It doesn’t hurt...just feels like a lot of pressure. You’re big, Kurt.”

Something about the affirmation made Kurt want to just fuck into Blaine, take him fast and dirty, and the temptation was immense as he pushed himself inside, bottoming out. God, it was like nothing Kurt had ever felt before, and as he began to move, he couldn’t hold back a string of expletives which were answered by the most lascivious moan on Blaine’s end.

“Shit, Kurt. I never pegged you for a dirty-talker,” Blaine said, his voice gruff. He stretched his arms above his head, planting his hands on the wall to steady himself before he began to push back onto Kurt.

“ _Ahh, Blaine_...that’s - god, yes.”

They moved together, rocking fluidly as Kurt entered Blaine again and again, their rhythm increasing as the sensation grew more and more intense. Kurt was just moments away from coming, and he grabbed Blaine’s hips, his fingers digging into his skin as he came undone.

Neither had heard the door of the loft slide open.

“Oh my god, Kurt! You’ll never belie-”

The sound of hurried footsteps and what was unmistakably Rachel’s voice called out exuberantly but halted abruptly upon discovery of a pile of their discarded garments.

With Kurt still inside Blaine, they both froze, listening intently, their hearts beating a frantic tempo.

“Let’s just go. Right now.”

Kurt knew that voice too. Elliott was with her.

“So does this mean he said yes...?” Rachel called out.

They could hear a hushed exchange and then the door opened and closed again followed by silence. Bless Elliott, Kurt thought, knowing that without his presence and gentle persuasion, Rachel probably would have waltzed right in past the curtains.

Kurt let out a long breath, sliding his now flaccid cock from inside Blaine. “Wow, that, um…”

“That was unfortunate,” Blaine finished for him.

“And incredibly embarrassing.” Kurt shifted, pulling the condom off to tie and toss into the waste bin near his bed.

“Look on the bright side: their timing could have been far worse,” Blaine said, and Kurt began to laugh.

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Kurt climbed back into bed, crawling up the mattress and coming to rest beside Blaine, who looked too weak to move.

“So…” Blaine began, his eyes and voice soft. “How are you feeling?”

Kurt leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Blaine’s mouth, sighing as he pulled back. “Incredible.”

“And exhausted?”

Kurt plopped down into the pillow. “Yeah. And in need of a shower -- no offense.”

Blaine laughed. “None taken whatsoever. Sex is messy, but it was really, really good. I looked up the reviews, and they are glowing.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what do the critics have to say?”

“Kurt Hummel’s performance was spectacular, the length pleasantly longer than expected, would ten out of ten do it all over again...and a thousand times over.”

“You’re ridiculous, but I love it.” Kurt paused as he gazed at Blaine, both laying there without their clothes and no longer noticing, like it was normal. They’d shared something more intimate than any kiss; Kurt had been inside Blaine, who’d put so much trust in him. “I love you,” Kurt breathed.

Blaine’s eyes grew wide, and he rolled over onto his side, taking Kurt’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

“You never answered my question,” Rachel badgered, nudging Kurt with her free hand, the other cupping a mug of chamomile tea. “Is Blaine officially our new roommate?”

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that they’d never quite settled that and had let it be forgotten in the heat of the moment. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “He never said.”

“Well, I’m sure those extracurricular activities you two were engaged in has definitely swayed him in your favor if he had any doubt in his mind.”

The toilet flushed followed by the creak of the bathroom door as Blaine reentered the main room. “I heard all of that, you know. This place isn’t that big or well-insulated for that matter.”

“What was that interruption all about anyway?” Kurt said. “You sounded like you’d just booked a leading role on Broadway.”

“I wish!” Rachel sighed. “That’ll be the day I burst in with the most expensive champagne I can find, and regardless of what you’re in the middle of, I’ll make sure you know.”

“Oh, goody,” Kurt said.

“It’s not Broadway, but it is really good news. I feel bad that Elliott isn’t here to share it, since it really is his good news, but, do you remember how he auditioned for that rock concert gig?”

“Oh my god! He got it?!”

Rachel nodded vigorously, beaming. “Elliott was chosen to perform as an opener for Neon Trees during their New York SummerStage concert!”

“That’s amazing!” Kurt couldn’t be happier for his friend, knowing that this show could very well be his big break, and he deserved it more than anyone he knew.

“You two are coming with me, right?” She looked to Kurt and then Blaine.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kurt said.

“I’m so touched that you invited me,” Blaine said.

“Of course you’re invited, silly,” Rachel said. “You’re practically family now.”

“Um, I wouldn’t go as far as that, Rach,” Kurt said. He looked to Blaine, a grin tugging at his lips. “But we would love to have you join us -- and we’d love to have you stay here indefinitely, too.”

All the anxiety and hesitation Blaine had exhibited earlier seemed to have vanished, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him in close. “I would love to. Yes -- to both.”

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17901796)


	13. Full Of Surprises

“Blaine, can you come here for just one minute?” Kurt said through his teeth, taking hold of Blaine's arm and quickly pulling him toward the bedroom.

“Wait, Kurt, what are you doing? Can't we just -”

Kurt pushed the door open, his jaw dropping instantly as he stepped inside.

“Oh my. It looks like Benny’s not the only one who's got himself some toys.”

“I really didn't want you to see that…” Blaine said, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

Kurt pulled the door closed to save Blaine the further embarrassment of Cooper overhearing them.

“I guess today is full of all sorts of surprises,” Kurt said more to himself. “That's, uh, normal, right?” he tried to reason, but his eye kept getting drawn to the ten-inch dildo sitting on Blaine's nightstand. He couldn't help but think about the size of his own dick and whether or not he'd measure up, but he tried to shake that worry from his mind.

Blaine moved wearily and sheepishly across the room, sliding the dildo into the drawer and closing it.

“Thank you for being mature about it. I don't want you to think I have that because I'm not getting it from you. It's nothing like that at all. It's just that's it's been awhile since, well, I had sex, so I ordered it. It's lonely living alone.”

“So you bought yourself some friends,” Kurt teased.

Blaine glared at Kurt. “I shouldn't have left it out, but you were bound to find out about it eventually. Which means we’re probably due for a serious talk -- the talk.”

“Oh, honey, been there done that.”

Blaine snickered. “I mean about us. Since you're moving in, sex is going to be a very real very present possibility.”

“That's a very demure way of putting it, but go on.”

“I like to bottom, Kurt.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I have a preference, but I understand that you probably don’t know your own since you've never experienced it.”

“I've honestly never thought about it that hard -- though, perhaps, while hard.”

Blaine snorted.

“What? I’m being serious. I’d be willing to try it out, though, the way you like it. Maybe even both ways...when the time is right, that is.” Kurt cracked a small smile in attempt to get one out of Blaine. “So, are there any other ‘friends’ I should know about?”

“Maybe,” Blaine said. “But that’ll be something for a later time.”

“Blaine!” Cooper called out, his footsteps approaching the bedroom door. “What on earth are you two doing in there? It’s not polite to keep me waiting out here.”

“Coming, Coop!” Blaine paused, scrunching his face when he realized what he’d said. “We’ll be right out!”

“Oh, god, Cooper,” Kurt said, suddenly remembering why he’d dragged Blaine in there in the first place. “When were you going to tell me your brother is a movie star?! Not just any movie star, but a very ho - handsome, talented movie star who worked with none other than Channing Tatum?!”

“He’s not that great looking, Kurt.”

“That’s your brother you’re talking about. You share genetics.”

“Not my brother, Channing Tatum.”

“Huh?”

“He’s nothing special. Well, maybe if you squint.”

“That’s an argument for another day.” Kurt groaned. “You sure are good at changing the topic.”

“I have many talents,” Blaine deadpanned.

“Whatever. The point is, I saw his ass projected on a fifty-foot screen, and I’ve had some very impure thoughts about said actor and his colleagues, and now he’s standing right outside this door in your apartment, and you didn’t think it was important to mention that _the_ Cooper Anderson is in fact your brother.”

Blaine threw up his hands. “That right there! That’s why I don’t like to talk about him! Don’t you hear yourself? You, _my_ boyfriend, practically just admitted to jerking off to my brother, and I’m supposed to be okay with it all? Yeah, Kurt. I’m swell. Cooper Anderson is my older brother, and I wish it wasn’t true and that he’d never shown up!”

Kurt had never seen Blaine so worked up, and he wished he’d eaten his words. God, what was with him today? Twice he’d spoken without completely thinking it through, and poor Blaine was at the receiving end of all of it.

“What are we doing, Blaine? This is a conversation for another time, maybe for no time at all and never should have happened. I’m really sorry, and I wasn’t trying to make you feel like I had a thing for your brother. If it makes you feel any better, I never jerked off to him. I have a huge thing for the younger model.”

“You’re awful,” Blaine said, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Let’s get out of here. We might as well find out what your brother wants, give it to him, and kick him out so we can get back to what we were doing before he so rudely interrupted.”

“Deal,” Blaine said, turning the handle and pulling open the door. “C’mon.”

Kurt scanned the room, seeing no one. “Uh, Blaine? Where’s your brother?”

“Coop…?”

“Down here! Quick, help me! Call him off, call off your vicious attack dog, Blaine!”

Cooper was pinned to the floor, Blaine’s adorably ferocious attack dog sitting heavily on his chest and licking his face to death.

“No, no, bad dog,” Blaine said with absolutely no scolding tone. Rather, it was more like praise that egged the dog on, his tongue now licking all around Cooper’s ears and into his mouth as he yelled.

Kurt and Blaine began hysterically laughing.

“It’s not - _pih_ \- it’s not funny - _mmm_! He-e-l-p,” he whimpered.

Blaine whistled, and Benny’s ear perked up, immediately ceasing his kiss attack. He climbed off of Cooper and sat down by Blaine’s side.

“It’s not my fault he likes you. What, did you bathe in bacon grease this morning?” Blaine joked, reaching out to help Cooper off the floor.

“Ha ha. You're just a regular comedian. I wouldn't be mean to me if I were you. I came here bearing gifts, and now I might not give them to you.”

“Really?”

Cooper reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets, holding them up far enough away that neither Kurt nor Blaine could make out what they were for. “Lady Gaga. Private concert with meet and greet.”

“You're shitting me,” Kurt said, his mouth hanging open.

“I'm not. I met her in LA, and I told her all about my little bro. She seemed ecstatic to meet you. The only thing is that I didn't expect to walk in on a love fest, so I only have two. So...whaddya say, Blaine? Wanna take your boyfriend to the event of his life?”

“Um, yes!” he blurted, his hand flying out to grab at the tickets.

Cooper pulled back, lifting them higher. “Whoa, don't wet yourselves, you two. I know Gaga is like a god to all you gays, but please try to refrain from embarrassing yourselves. It'll make me look bad.”

Blaine managed to snatch the tickets away on his tippy toes, bringing them closer so Kurt could see them too. “These are real. I can't believe these are real.”

“I could die happy after this concert,” Kurt said.

“Nobody better die, either,” Cooper said. “I can't risk having that on my conscience.”

Blaine looked back up at his brother and then threw himself against him, nearly knocking him over as he wrapped him in a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“No problem, Squirt.” Cooper ruffled Blaine's hair.

“Thank you, Cooper,” Kurt said. “This was all very kind of you.”

Cooper looked at Kurt, an enigmatic expression on his face. “And who are you exactly?”

Kurt thrust his hand forward. “Kurt Hummel.”

Cooper shook his hand. “Right, okay. Well it's nice to meet you. Do you live here?”

“No, well, yes, I guess. I mean, I didn't, but I will be now.” Kurt stumbled over his words, his face growing hot. “I live in Brooklyn and go to NYADA.”

“Oh! NYADA! Very nice...where is that again?”

“It's a small performing arts school by -”

Seeing how flustered Kurt was getting, Blaine cut in. “Kurt is my very talented, very accomplished boyfriend, and even though you've never heard of him, his name will be in lights one day soon on a Broadway marquee, and his face will be brilliantly displayed in Times Square.”

Blaine's declaration only caused Kurt to flush more deeply, and he began to feel woozy. “Do you really believe that?”

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. “With all my heart.”

“You two are so gross. I'm gonna use your bathroom.”

“Take your time,” Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt, who giggled and kissed him back. 

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/18148699)


	14. Tonight

In the southeast corner of Central Park, surrounded yet hardly sheltered by trees, Rumsey Playfield was swarming with people of all ages, anxiously awaiting the start of the concert to kick off the SummerStage series. Tents and food trucks set up around the perimeter offered the latest merchandise from the featured bands and performers as well as a variety of classic New York City street fare.

Kurt was currently sipping a lemonade through a straw, the fingers of his free hand tangled with Blaine's, but his attention was on the crowd as he glanced around in the general direction of the stage.

“He should be on any minute now.”

Blaine, who'd been looking at Kurt and nowhere else, glanced at his watch before looking toward the stage. “You can't expect these things to begin exactly on time. I'm really excited to see Elliott open such a big event too. He's gonna be amazing.”

There was movement on the stage, and then the host finally announced the event, followed shortly by their highly anticipated opening act, Starchild.

“Oh, wow,” Blaine shouted over the applause and shouting upon his entrance. “He looks like a totally different person -- totally badass and totally different. I'm digging the hair and makeup.”

“Did you see where Rachel went? I can't believe she's missing this -”

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he whipped around.

“Right here, Kurt.” Rachel beamed up at him. “Did you really think I wouldn't make it back in time to see this?”

“Where did you disappear to anyw-”

“Shh, he's singing.”

Up on the stage, Elliott exuded pure energy and charisma, and Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel bobbed and danced along as Starchild owned it and made sure everyone knew he was up there for a reason.

“It's too bad American Idol is over,” Blaine commented. “I think Elliott would have made it far on the show, if not won the whole thing.” 

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Really? I'm pretty sure he's a little too alternative and a little too rock and roll for a show like that. They never would have appreciated his talent.” 

“Elliott is like the perfect mix of Bowie and Mercury, rest their souls, with just a hint of Gaga,” Rachel said, briefly looking skyward. “I think he's definitely found his calling and his niche, right here in New York City -- and here's to us all finding our own!” 

“Cheers!” Kurt said, lifting his lemonade and giggling.

“By the way,” Rachel spoke over the next song, “I've been seeing Jesse.”

Kurt choked, nearly spitting out his drink. “I knew it!”

Rachel was taken aback. “You did?! How?”

“You're good Rachel, and you've always been tireless in your pursuits, but there's no way you've been going on so many auditions at all odd hours of the day. Not to mention, you came home the other day wearing a different outfit than what you left in.” 

“You're not mad at me, are you..?”

Kurt shook his head. “He makes you happy. The past is in the past.”

“Who's Jesse?” Blaine asked.

“It's a long story.”

“A long story I’d be willing to tell,” said a vaguely familiar voice from behind them, and all three turned quickly to see Rachel's old flame lit anew standing there in the flesh, surely by pure coincidence. “Who wants to know? Hello, Kurt. And...?” 

“This is Blaine,” Kurt introduced him, “my boyfriend.”

Blaine was even more baffled now. “So, who's Jesse?”

He thrust out his hand. “Jesse St. James -- Rachel's boyfriend.” He looked Blaine up and down before his eyes flicked to Kurt. “You did good. I take it you live here in the city, Blaine? Are you a performer too? Where do you go to school? NYADA?” 

“I - uh - “ Blaine gulped. “I didn’t, but I will be.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Wait, what?” That was the first time Blaine had ever mentioned anything about it.

“I was going to tell you, Kurt, I swear,” Blaine began, his eyes downcast. “Today, actually. But I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“So? When did this even happen?”

“I booked my audition right before we, uh, you know. That day when you asked me to move in...it felt really sudden, and it was a lot to think about. I freaked. I didn’t want to move in because I thought that if we lived together and went to school together, then you might grow sick of me. I didn’t wanna crowd you.”

Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Blaine, I’d never get sick of you. I understand the concern about being up in each other’s business day in and day out, but that’s just something we’ll have to figure out. I’m kind of hurt that you kept that from me, especially since I thought there was a much worse reason you’d declined my offer.”

“I don’t want to ruin everything. I’m scared, Kurt, because I really care about you, and I seem to be really good at screwing things up.”

“Blaine...you need to promise me something. Promise me that you’ll be kinder to yourself. I understand what it’s like to have insecurities, but I love you, flaws and all. I’m not gonna lie, we may fight, and it’s not always going to be easy, but we’re gonna work through it together, okay? Because together, we’re stronger,” Kurt said, searching Blaine’s eyes. “God, that's such amazing news, though, Blaine.” He threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him in tight. “You got into NYADA. We’re gonna go to school together.”

“You're really okay with it?”

Kurt nodded. “Of course I am.”

Blaine cracked a smile. “Good. I'm really excited about it.”

Some time passed with silence between them, but the music played on, Elliott's voice ringing out over the field and moving even more members of the audience now.

“After the concert, I’m spending some time over Jesse’s. I might be staying there for a while.” Rachel was nonchalant, acting as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on Kurt and Blaine.

“Aw, you're adorable, Rachel,” Jesse said, “you might as well tell them that I asked you to move in.”

“Well, that's sudden…” Kurt paused, considering how long Rachel had been lying to him. “On second thought, I guess it's not.”

“I haven't made up my mind yet,” she said.

“I live in Soho. Her mind has been made up for her. Anything is better than that neighborhood you're in now.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said.

Jesse’s brow furrowed. “That wasn't a compliment, Kurt.”

Kurt’s cup crushed slightly in his grip. Blaine lifted a hand as if to say, “just let it go,” and Kurt took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. Even after a few years had passed, Jesse St. James was still not the sharpest crayon in the box and was severely self-absorbed.

Kurt would let it roll off his back, since it was obvious Rachel was once again lost on this guy, and if he was being honest, their personalities were so much larger than life that they seemed to be made for each other. He had to hand it to Jesse, too; other than Finn, he’d never seen anyone support Rachel so firmly and believe in her like he did. Rachel needed that, the constant and often blind and unconditional affirmation, and Jesse St. James was more than willing to praise her like the Broadway goddess he saw her as.

He treated her right, and Kurt could respect that. If Rachel was happy, then that’s all there was to it.

The concert went on into the evening, various acts and bands taking the stage, and at one point Kurt’s legs were so tired from standing and dancing that he had to sit down in the grass, but it was easy to forget what the ground might be doing to his clothes when Blaine was seated beside him, his arm wrapped around his waist. When it was time to go home, the group of friends parted, splitting off into pairs and going their separate ways. It wasn’t saying goodbye, more like a see you later, and there was more joy than sorrow in it, for all knew they were walking toward a future, their partners at their sides, something new and fresh and full of hope awaiting them.

On the way back to the loft, Blaine couldn’t stop gushing about their day. “That was so much fun and such a great concert! You know what would be really cool? One of those music festivals where you camp out and it lasts for days. I’ve never been to one.”

“Like Coachella,” Kurt said.

“Yeah, like that. Maybe one day we’ll go.”

“That’s certainly something to look forward to. But for now, if it’s camping out you want, I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they reached the loft door, unlocking it quickly. When Blaine stepped forward, Kurt pulled him back. “Not yet. This is a very important moment.”

Without warning, Kurt scooped Blaine up into his arms, lifting him into the air, and carried him over the threshold, both breaking into laughter as he tossed Blaine down onto the couch.

“Is that how it is?” Blaine said, beaming up at him. “Am I your blushing bride?”

“I don’t know...are you blushing?” Kurt smirked and then smacked a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “You know me and my little superstitions. This is our place now -- whoa, that feels so weird to say. Carrying you over the threshold just felt right, like making it official.”

Blaine’s eyes were full of admiration and mirth. “I love you.”

Kurt kissed his lips this time. “I love you, too.” He grabbed one of the decorative pillows and pulled Blaine to his feet again. “And now, we’re going to make this place our home. Pull the cushions off the couch,” he directed. “I’m gonna go grab some sheets.”

“Huh? For what?” 

“Our tent, for our end of the summer camping trip,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. “You’ve never built a fort out of pillows and sheets before?” 

Blaine laughed. “When I was a kid, yeah. I used to use kitchen chairs though and draped my favorite Power Rangers sheets over them.”

“Well, our options are a bit limited, but we’ll make do. We’re creative, right?”

Blaine laughed again, tears springing to his eyes, and he nodded, watching as Kurt hurried to retrieve their building materials. When Kurt returned, Blaine had the couch stripped of its cushions, which were now set up like very short walls of a structure that didn’t seem capable of housing two adult men.

Blaine wore a dubious expression. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Of course it will! You’re not thinking outside the box, Blaine.” Kurt shifted the cushions around and turned the coffee table on its side. “There.”

Each taking an end of the sheet, they unfolded it and draped it over the table and cushions, which propped it up just high enough for both to crawl beneath it and lay side by side.

“Remind me to never doubt your genius again,” Blaine said.

“I can’t take all the credit. We make a really great team.”

“We do.” Blaine sighed, relaxing against the pillow beneath his head. 

Kurt rolled onto his side and scooted across the floor until he was pressed against Blaine, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Blaine turned his head to catch Kurt’s mouth with his, and they laid there, kissing in the privacy of their makeshift shelter, a place that was theirs and theirs alone. Kurt knew that growing up didn’t mean he had to let go of his imagination, that reaching some magical adult age didn’t mean that he couldn’t relive some of the magic and small joys of childhood, especially in the face of a reality that was always changing and uncertain. In the face of all the uncertainty, he knew one thing for certain: Blaine was it for him.

He laid his head on Blaine’s chest, his ear filled with his steady heartbeat, and allowed his eyes to fall closed.

“Welcome home, Blaine.”

* * *

 

~*~ **The End** ~*~

 

* * *

 


End file.
